Bastard of Lordaeron
by Kajmakk
Summary: Growing up as a bastard is hard, but growing up being hated by older brother is much harder. Asher has always been in Arthas' shadow. Crown prince of Lordaeron rejected him in every way, and yet Asher wanted to be like his older brother. After fall of Lordaeron which was caused by Arthas, Asher has swore that one day, he will kill his older brother and restore Lordaeron.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's over. Lordaeron is saved. Evil is defeated by none other than Prince Arthas, heir to the throne and paladin of Silver Hand. He led an expedition consisting of hundreds of Lordaeron soldiers to Northrend where evil forces of the Scourge made their final stand. And there, he stood triumphant. Not much is known how he defeated the undead in the frozen lands of Northrend, but what matters is that Lordaeron is saved. Bards have already composed songs of the heroic prince. And while they were singing, he is returning to the Capital City, where he'll be welcomed as he deserves.

''Did you hear, Ash?'', Calia Menethil said to her younger brother as two rode their horses through Tirisfal forest, just outside the Capital. ''Our brother has returned.'' Calia smiled and stroked her silver mare on the head. She wore her white riding dress with sewn silver roses on it.

Asher, a boy of fourteen, was a bastard son of king Terenas. He had the green eyes of Menethils, but his hair was pitch black, as opposed to the Menethil's golden hair. His black tunic shirt was wet from sweat and his boots were muddy. His black stallion suited him perfectly. They were both black. Black was their color. '' _Your_ brother.'', Asher corrected. ''He is not my brother.''

Calia sighed. She was a beautiful princess, and tales of her beauty were well spread across Lordaeron. Only two years older than Arthas, thus making her twelve years older than Asher himself, she wasn't still married, even though she is twenty six. She was the only one alongside king Terenas himself who cared about Asher. Arthas never accepted him and considered Asher his father's mistake and stain in Menethil bloodline. Hence why Asher hated his brother.

''Our brother or not, he saved the kingdom.'', Calia stated and looked at her younger brother.

Asher clenched his fists around reins and they turned white. ''So what if he saved Lordaeron. I could've done it too.''

''So that's it.'', Calia said and smiled ''You're jelaous.'' She accused.

Asher's face blushed as his face turned red ''I'm not!''

Calia started laughing. ''That's not funny!'' Asher's comment made laugh even more. After laugh quieted, they rode for a few moments in silence. It was quite a change of pace as just few minutes ago they were racing through the forest as they usually did in the past. Asher has become a great rider, Calia had to admit. He's grown a lot. Air was pleasant. Light wind was blowing and was comfortable to the face.

''If you want, I could talk to him.'', Calia said in a low, melodic tone, ending the silent riding.

''No. I don't want that.''

''Why?''

''Because...'', he said and stopped for a moment ''...because of everything.'' Asher hissed through his teeth as he anger slowly manifested itself on his face. Calia knew what he talked about. ''When Father first brought me to the court, I've already heard stories of prince Arthas, a prodigy paladin and a heir to the throne. I only heard best about him. Before I met him, I admired him.'' It was seven years ago in summer. Father presented Asher to the court as his bastard son, shocking everyone. He admited that he didn't know about him and if he knew, he would have had Asher brought to the court earlier. ''And when I learned that prince Arthas, _that_ Arthas I admired was my brother... I can't describe how I felt. I thought I've finally found a place I belong to. I was more than happy. And then I finally met him. Prince Arthas of Lordaeron.'', Calia listened carefully to her brother. ''And do you know what he told me?''

''What?''

''You're no brother of mine. You're a stain in the blood of Menethils. An abomination.''

Calia widened her eyes out of shock. She didn't know aobut this. Of course, she knew how Arthas treated Asher, but this was way out of line.

She looked at her younger brother who turned his face away. This made her sad. It wasn't easy for Asher. His whole life passed with nearly everyone looking down at him. Surely, he's been living on the court and as a noble, but it just made everything harder. People of the court were horrible to him, calling him various names. It gotten worse when he got in the fight with young Trystane, one of Arthas' squires before he went to war with the Scourge. It happened a year prior to war with the Cult of the Damned.

But it didn't matter what everyone said and thought. Asher was her brother and she loved him with all her heart. And it was all that mattered. He is a bastard. So what? She'll do everything to protect him. That's the duty of older sister.

Bells started ringing. It was a sign.

''You hear that?'', Calia asked with a smile on her face. It meant only one thing.

Asher looked up to the direction of the sound ''He's back.'', he said quietly.

''Are you sure you don't want to come with me?'', she asked again.

Asher smiled weakly ''Yeah. I'll pass.''

Calia rode her horse closer to Asher and hugged her brother with her left while riding and said ''I'll see you back in the court when you come back.'', and rode off.

She felt Asher's look on her back and turned her head to look at him. Calia shifted when she saw Asher's face. It wasn't happy or sad, or expressionless as most of the time. It seemed troubled. That look in his eyes. As if something isn't right. Calia decided to ignore it and shrugged. He probably forgot something. After all, prince is back at Lordaeron. What bad can happen?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The betrayal**

Asher watched as Calia rode off in direction of Capital City with worry in his eyes, as if something was wrong. It seeemed bad, as if something was going to happen in the Capital City. And then he remembered. _Of course something will happen. Arthas has returned, and he will claim his 'just' reward._ Asher frowned at the thought.

And Calia rode off , to welcome her brother, _their_ brother which he hated. Arthas was everything Asher wanted to be. Noble, brave, loyal, kind and best of all, he would do anything for his people, pay any price if it meant well for people of Lordaeron. Even though Asher hated Arthas because of his behaviour towards him, heir of Lordaeron was the man Asher wanted to be like. And he definitely deserved the crown as it is meant to pass to him after Father passes away. And who knows what life will be like for Asher if he remains in Lordaeron when Arthas becomes the king. It was just a matter of time.

Bells were still ringing loudly, and could be heard miles away. And by now, whole Tirisfal knew about prince's return.

 _I wonder if all of them rejoice,_ Asher thought and sighed _I know I don't._ He rode his black stallion slowly. Leaning forward he stroked his head slowly and weakly smiled. He named him Athos, which meant companion in some unknown language. He learned that word accidentaly while he read a history book of Lordaeron. That name suited his horse perfectly. Asher got him when it was still a colt. Athos was outcast, just like Asher, being only black colt while others were silver. Stableman who was providing horses for the royal court of Lordaeron thought it would be a perfect gift for Asher. Bastard rider and a bastard horse. It was of course meant as an insult. But the outcome was opposite. Asher accepted the gift with a wide smile on his face and joy was not a true word to describe his feelings when he got his first horse. Ever since then, two were inseperable. Much like Arthas and his deceased mount, Invincible, several years ago.

''Let's go for another ride, buddy.'', Asher told Athos and it neighed in response as if it understood Asher's words. Asher smiled widely and trotted his horse in direction of Brill, a small town just few miles away from the Capital City. Eventually, he rode out of the forest on the road and drove the horse into a gallop. He laughed as wind carried his black hair that was nearly grown out over his shoulders. Passangers on the road that he rode past looked at him with confused looks as if they were thinking 'What is wrong with him?' but he didn't care at all. Asher loved moments like this.

Bells of Lordaeron cathedral were still ringing in distance for another moment and they stopped. _Finally,_ Asher thought. They were getting on his nerves.

Brill was unwalled town in the center of Tirisfal Glades and closest one to the Capital City. It was a prosperous town with large population, but it's population was thinned by the recent plague. Brill was first town Arthas came to after he left Capital City. He came here to investigate the infestation. It eventually led him to battle with the undead and the Cult of the Damned.

There was a large graveyard just outside Brill and was getting larger every day. It was made to contain bodies of the people that died after infestation first broke in Brill.

But it wasn't the only mark of the Brill. Overall, Brill was a rich town, because it was the closest one to Capital City and trade between two has been high. And it was on very fertile soil. Many from the countryside would come here to live. Before infestation, the population was very high. It counted over five thousand. But since the plague, that number was cut in half. Even now, with half of it's population left, Brill was still populous. There was a lot of activity in the main street, that went right through the center of the city, twenty paces in width.

Dozens of stands were placed on both sides of the street, with people selling fruit, clothes, jewelry and also weapons and armor. Townsfolk looked happy, especially now that infestation has stopped and Lordaeron freed from the undead.

Asher used to spend a lot of time here. He kissed a girl for the first time in Brill and it was one of best moments of his life. She was a beautiful redhead with slender body two years older. But in truth, her blue eyes were what captured Asher's attention. Her name is Thera. She is blacksmith's daughter who apparently is talented in magic and in past several years has been studying in Dalaran. She was lucky enough to leave for Dalaran just before the infestation.

As he rode through the main street of Brill, he encountered many who traveled towards Capital City, probably in hope to see Arthas, the _hero_ of Lordaeron. He just frowned at the thought and decided to ignore it.

''Ash!'', someone called out to Asher by his nickname. He recognized the voice which he hadn't heard in over a year. And he smiled, turning his horse around, towards Dain, who called out to him.

''I haven't seen you in ages!'', he exclaimed as he walked closer to Asher with a wide smile that appeared on his face. An ordinary farm boy, and same age as Asher, he was playing with Asher in Tirisfal forest since they were little. They've been been best friends ever since. His short ginger hair was what made him unique and different from others. Asher didn't know many that had natural ginger hair. In fact, he didn't know anyone, except Dain. He walked towards Asher carrying wooden stick..

Asher dismounted his horse by jumping from it and landed on his feet. ''And here I wondered where you were.'', Asher replied and smiled to his best friend as two hugged each other brotherly.

''What have you been doing?'', Dain asked as he leaned on a stick he carried with him.

''Nothing in particular.'', Asher answered bored '' _He_ returned.''

''Arthas?'', Dain asked the obvious which made Asher roll his eyes. ''I thought he was your favourite brother.'' He teased for what Asher punched him in the shoulder weakly and Dain laughed.

''What about you?''

''Well...'', Dain started ''I've been doing a bit of everything. Most of the time I spent here, wondering when you would come. I even went to the Capital City and hoped I'd see you there, but still I haven't seen you anywhere.''

''I spent most of the time with Calia.'', Asher said as two now walked slowly through the street. He pulled Athos' reins gently and horse followed. ''We bonded a lot since Arthas left. I mean, we were close before, but after Arthas left, we bonded much more.''

Dain smiled ''I'm glad. What about Arthas, though?''

Asher sighed in annoyance ''It's the same. I hate him. He hates me. It's pretty simple.''

''If you say so.'', Dain said simply.

''You know. We haven't seen each other since the infestation.'', Asher said in the end which made Dain's look to darken. Then it came to Asher's mind. He completely forgot about it. Dain must have lost someone in the plague. ''You know what? Forget I said that.''

Dain smiled sadly. ''My dad died during the plague. He was burning with fever and one night, he just fell asleep...'', Dain stopped ''... and he didn't wake up.''

This saddened Asher. He placed his hand on Dain's shoulder ''I'm sorry.''

''But you know what? I swore I won't be sad. Dad wouldn't want us to be sad. He'll say 'Carry on with your lives. What is lost is lost. You can't change it.' And he was right.''

Asher smiled ''That's the spirit. Now if you want, we can go and check out the place where I met Thera. There's often a lot of girls there.''

This brought smile on Dain's face that suited him.

''Say.'', Dain uttered quietly as he leaned towards Asher ''Do you feel something.. strange?''

Asher gave him a look of confusion without answering, and then looked towards the direction of Capital City. ''Now that you say it. I feel something in the air. A stench.'' _Something isn't right._ , Asher thought to himself. This stench wasn't natural. ''Do you know what is it?''

''In fact, I do.'', Dain stated and looked at Asher seriously, who returned him an insecure look ''What is it?''

''I farted.''

Asher made a grimase and backed away from Dain who bursted out laughing.

''You should've seen your face!'', Dain mocked and laughed even more. Asher took Dain's stick and started hitting him with it, who made painful grimases and laughed at the same time. Two of them managed to draw a lot of attention towards them. When they realised it, Asher stopped hitting Dain and felt embarrassed. Same for Dain.

''Let's go.'', Asher said and pulled Dain by collar of his linen shirt as they started walking away. All of sudden, they stopped as they got away from the crowd. Asher was frozen in place.

''Why did you stop?'', Dain asked as he took the stick back from Asher.

Asher sighed ''I don't know. I have this feeling.''

Dain gave him a questioning look ''What feeling?''

Asher looked somewhere in distance and said, avoiding the Dain's question ''I need to go to the Capital.''

''You just came. Why do you have to go?''

Asher already started walking away ''I don't know. I just have to.''

Several minutes later, they found themselves heading towards the southern entrance to the town. ''Hey slow down!'', Dain shouted-whispered as two of them speed-walked through Brill's main street. But Asher ignored him. _I need to go back. As fast as I can._

They were near the southern exit when the townspeople started clearing the middle of the street to let some riders pass through. They were well armed and were wearing plate armor. They had a silver gauntlet engraved on their tabards. Knights of the Silver Hand. Their presence in Brill was not surprising. It was their faces. They looked like as if they witnessed an end of the world.

Dain recognized them too ''What are knights of the Silver Hand doing here?''

Asher ignored the question again and mounted his horse. ''I'll go alone. Don't follow me.'', Asher ordered his best friend and rode off even without hearing his answer. Dain just stood there confused. He tried to say something, but Asher was already a hundred yards away, galloping on his horse . Something drove him to the Capital. He didn't know what. But he was worried. Something is not right. And it was not Dain's fart.

Something could be felt in the air. And it was bad.

Asher soon found himself in the woods on the road towards Capital City. Brill quickly disappeared behind him. Forest was thick but he could see the tops of Capital's highest towers. And then, black smoke arose from them.

 _Fire,_ Asher thought and cursed to himself. Sweat beaded his forehead even though cold wind was blowing in direction opposite of Capital, directly at Asher. Smoke was getting thicker and thicker and was now rising from several directions inside Capital City. In distance, Asher spotted a lot of people running away from Capital. Their numbers weren't large, but he could see whole families, men, women and their children, elders and even some soldiers. They carried only most important things. As if they were escaping Lordaeron.

 _Their eyes,_ Asher thought as he looked right in their eyes, slowing down his horse _These people... Their eyes are filled with fear. Pure fear._

''What is happening?!'', he asked shouting as they ran past him but none answered. They just panicked and ran away towards Brill. Seeing as they ignored his question, or rather didn't hear it because they were terrified, Asher continued towards Capital. As he finally found himself on the clearance he stopped his horse and looked in distance with his eyes widened. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think straight after what he saw.

''What.. is.. this?'', Asher said to himself not believing what he is seeing. Eastern part of Capital is on fire. Nearly half a city was on fire. And he could hear the screams coming from the city. Panic could literally be touched in the air.

Asher galloped to the city without hesitation, bypassing many terrified citizens who were still emerging from the city. They ran without turning back, just as he rode towards Capital.

After passing through the main gate and finding himself in the city, he saw corpses of former citizens scattered across the ground. Those were not burned to death. Some were mutilated to the point of being unrecognizable. They weren't burned, they were killed. Even the children. They were killed, taken down with weapons.

Several buildings around Asher were on fire. Stands, racks, carts and nearly everything else was either destroyed or still burning.

And then, in front of him, Asher saw a soldier of Lordaeron with his back turned towards Asher, fighting something in front of him Asher couldn't see. And then in a second, he is being pierced through chest by someone. top of spear could be seen sticking out of his back. Soldier's limp body fell to ground as skeletal figure pulled the sword out of the body. It then turned it's head to Asher and gave him an eyeless look which sent shivers down Asher's spine. Of armor, it only had right shoulderpad and some rags on it. It was terrifying sight. It was undead.

''What are... undead.. doing here?'', he asked himself again, terrified of figure in front of him. ''I thought it is over. I thought Arthas defeated you.'', he finished whispering. He looked around himself again. And a sight of corpses around him that were mutilated almost made him throw up. He covered his mouth not to do so.

Skeleton slowly started advancing towards him. It's slow steps froze Asher on his horse, who was getting uneasy because of smell of blood and corpses. Asher then realised he could escape easily. He is on the horse. And he could bet that Athos wants to run away. But he also realised, he can take down this skeleton. It's a risky but he can do it.

Still terrified, Asher charged on his horse towards skeleton, pulling the spear that was sticking out of one of the corpses raising it and holding it like a lance. Galloping past the skeleton, he pierced through it's head, breaking it in half. Turning his horse around, Asher looked as skeleton fell to the ground.

 _Is it dead?,_ he thought. For several moments he was looking at skeleton lying on the ground, still shaking. _Please don't get up._

It didn't stand up, and Asher sighed of relief. Then, after making sure it won't stand up by looking at it for several seconds, Asher turned his horse and rode off towards royal palace. As he made his way through streets of the Capital, he saw more and more of the undead. But the most terrifying sight was the one when he saw citizens of Lordaeron, mutilated, missing half body, standing up, raising as undead. Several soldiers that Asher crossed path with were trying to fight them but ended up dying. They were surrounded by dozens, no, hundreds of them. There was simply no way to win.

 _What the hell is happening?! ,_ Asher thought, now beginning to panic, as he witnessed soldiers of Lordaeron being slayed. _Why is this happening?_

Some of the undead started feasting on the slain soldiers' bodies while other spotted Asher and now ran after him. Without stopping, Asher continued towards the palace. Undead ran like wild and were fast, unlike the first one Asher met, which walked slowly. Asher galloped through the streets, barely managing to escape the undead. Then he saw a little girl holding her doll, crying at her mother's body which didn't move. She called out for her while crying. ''Mother... please stand up! Don't leave me!''

Undead were slowly surrounding her, but she remained at her mother's corpse, calling out for her, crying. Asher had to act. He rode right towards her and offered her his hand ''Get up!'', he ordered her but she didn't even look up. More and more of the undead were surrounding them. ''Come on!'', he tried again, and girl looked up with her eyes filled with tears ''I won't leave mother!'', she shouted and cried even more. Asher looked around himself and was shocked to see how many undead have already surrounded them. There was only one clear path. And it was towards palace.

''Damn it!'', Asher shouted and jumped off the horse and took little girl in his arms and mounted Athos.

''Noooo! I won't leave mother!''

Asher held her tightly as he trotted his horse towards palace, and soonafter drove into a gallop, avoiding undead that almost blocked his path. They ran after him, but he lost them quickly by taking sharp turns in the alleys of Capital. He knew the city probably better than most people from the city, if not all.

''Mother...'', little girl called for her mother silently and weeped while Asher held her.

Asher tried to say something to her, but words weren't coming out of his mouth.

 _Damn it_ , he thought squeezing reins harder. _Why can't I do anything?_

Taking a turn left into a street that led directly to the palace across the bridge through the bell tower, Asher slowed down his horse as he approached lowered drawbridge.

Athos stopped and neighed loudly as he rose to his feet, almost dropping Asher and little girl.

''Athos!'', Asher shouted horse's name and it calmed down. ''What's wrong?'', he asked and then raised his look to see a large figure approaching him over the drawbridge. Asher couldn't see well because of smoke, but he saw that this figure wore a plate armor. It had skulls on shoulderpads. Black cloak was attached on them. And it moved with such an ease towards Asher, as if the plate armor was made of feather. Thenhe saw a strange blade figure revealed under the cloak as it approached Asher. It was painted by blood but Asher could see a strange signs engraved on it. _Could these be runes?_

When smoke cleared and Asher could look the stranger in the face, he immediately recognized it. His hair was silver, not golden as it used to be before. His face looked tired and he looked ten years older. But sea green eyes were still the same. They contained the same look as they used to. He'll never forget that look. Cold wind started blowing, diminishing the fires around and carrying once golden hair which is now silver. He smiled.

Asher shifted in his saddle and returned a death glare to him and said ''Arthas.''

_

Well, I hope you like the first chapter and if you do, I'm very glad. Thank you all for reading this. I reuploaded this chapter since I didn't like how I wrote it before, so I hope it's better now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Live for another day**

Buildings were falling apart, destroyed by fire. A fire that threatened to turn whole city to the dust. Once proud, rich city that reflected on peak of the human kingdom, was being razed. Yet, that fire was being diminished, by sudden cold that spread. And it seemed to come off none other than prince Arthas, _hero_ of Lordaeron, paladin of the Silver Hand and a man that defeated the undead in Northrend. Or did he?

''Why?'', was all Asher asked as he sat on his horse with his head down, holding a little girl in his arms, who was crying only a moments ago. But her tears were now dried. Asher's sweaty body slowly cooled as the it became colder and colder with each second. It became cold to the point of freezing, but Asher didn't even shiver. That can't be said for the girl in his arms, though.

''Why?''

Arthas smiled. ''Because I wanted it.'', he spoke in joking tone ''Bastard.''

Raising his head and looking Arthas in the eyes, Asher asked in a quiet tone ''What did you do to Father, to Calia?'' He was trembling with fear as he asked.

''Hmm...'', Arthas said and placed two fingers on his chin, as if he was thinking about something he forgot. ''I saw Calia fleeing from my minions. She could be dead.'', hearing word 'dead' made Asher shift in saddle. '' As for Father, I killed him.''

This shocked Asher to the core. _You killed Father?_

His jaw just dropped open and he gazed at his brother, speachless. As if he lost the ability to speak. Arthas killed Father? For what purpose. Father always loved him more than anyone in the world. His son, his heir. His pride. And Arthas just killed him? ''I pierced his old rotting body easily with Frostmourne. Right through the heart.'' By his expression and wide smile on his face, these words seemed like a funniest joke to Arthas.

Asher slowly dismounted his horse, boiling with rage. With hatred. He knew what he had to do.

''Go, Athos.'', he said and his horse rode off, but not without neighing sadly, carrying a little girl on it's back, who looked at Asher with eyes filled with fear. She didn't understood the situation they're in. But they'll make it to safety. Athos is a good horse.

Turning his look back to Arthas, a look full of hatred, Asher hissed through his teeth ''You...''

Arthas slowly walked towards Asher, swinging his blade slowly in the air, with smile on his face that didn't show any signs of fading away. Taller whole two heads than him, Arthas stood just few paces away from Asher. ''Now it ends.'', Arthas said as he gazed at his younger brother from above with eyes cold as ice, slowly raising his blade. Younger brother couldn't bear to look at Arthas. He was afraid. He couldn't move an inch. He just stared at the cracked paved road waiting for his fate, that Arthas will deliver to him. And here he thought he could try and fight Arthas as Athos rode off. But he was mistaken. He was trembling with fear, unable to move, unable to do a thing. Asher was terrified.

''Move, boy!'', someone shouted pushing Asher in side just in time to block Arthas' attack, producing sparks as metal clashed against metal. Asher fell awkwardly and hurt his right leg. Lying on partly destroyed paved road, Asher looked at the stranger who saved him and recognized Malak the Swift, one of paladins of Silver Hand. He supposedly served the kingdom during the Second War and won many victories against the Horde, although in smaller battles, he proved valuable to the Alliance. And now, this war veteran saved Asher's life.

''Are you okay?'', said a female voice suddenly in front of Asher. Deanna, one of priestesses of the Light, crouched next to Asher and offered him her hand. Hesitating for a moment, Asher took her hand in the end and stood up, although with a bit of difficulty. He sprained his right leg as he fell, and now he could barely stand on it. Looking around him, Asher spotted a silver horse behind Deanna and two other men standing behind Malak. Those were members of royal guard of Lordaeron. He recognized them by their cloaks with Lordaeron sigil and their winged helmets. They had long spears in their hands.

''Prince Arthas!'', Malak shouted as Arthas backed away after Malak parried his attack ''You have commited crimes against kingdom of Lodaeron! And for that you'll pay with your life!''

''Oh, isn't that a funny thing, Malak?'', Arthas mocked as he stroked his blade with his left hand and it sent out a vibe to Asher as if the blade was speaking. He heard strange noises. And it sent shivers down his spine. As if he wasn't afraid enough.

''This city, Malak.'', Arthas said calmly ''This kingdom shall be purged. And all of you with it.'' And he attacked, swiftly, taking out one of the guards with one clean slice, seperating his head from his body. Malak barely reacted in time as Arthas didn't waste time to attack again. He staggered backwards when Arthas continued his barrage of attacks. Being forced on defense, seasoned war veteran could barely parry prince's attacks. But he managed to do it and clear the way for another guard to attack Arthas with his spear. With intention to thrust his spear in prince's throat, guard moved swiftly and it seemed that he'll succeed as Arthas held the sword he called _Frostmourne_ with both of his hands. But it was all in vain as prince dodged the attack and grabbed the guard by his neck with his left hand and slowly raised him in the air. Asher watched with horror as blood poured out of guard's mouth when Arthas squeezed harder.

''Damn you!'', Malak screamed in fury attacking Arthas with all of his might.

''We have to go!'', Deanna whispered-yelled to Asher who gave her hopeless look. ''Prince Arthas is too powerful! We must go while we still have the chance!''

Asher didn't have the strength to speak. He just nodded his head weakly and walked towards Deanna's horse with her help. Deanna mounted her horse first and helped Asher to do the same. He sat behind her and held his arms around her waist.

Asher watched as royal guard got strangled to death and his dead body thrown in front of Malak, whose anger was slowly fading away. Paladin himself was becoming more and more afraid of Arthas. Who couldn't be? Malak can't win in this duel and he himself knew it. It'll end with his death. Turning around, Asher was horrified to see a large number of undead soldiers slowly surrounding them. The sound of clattering naked bones was spooky enough and the sight of the skeletons walking towards them was enough to make him faint.

Turning around to give out one final order, Malak said as he looked at Deanna and Asher ''Go. And live.''

And they were gone. Away from Arthas. Away from Capital City. From the undead. Malak died. Arthas shattered his sword and impaled him through chest.

Deanna's horse galloped through the woods of Tirisfal Glades. Still holding his arms around her waists, Asher rested his head on her shoulders and weeped silently as he watched Lordaeron burn in distance with his reflecting on little of the sun that could be seen through the dark clouds that gathered above the burning city.

They slowered their pace after Capital was no longer visible. ''Are you okay?'', Deanna asked in sad tone as she looked over her shoulder at Asher.

Regaining the abilty to speak, Asher said quietly ''Not really. Where are we going?''

''To Uther.'', Deanna replied.

''Where is he?''

''He is stationed at Andorhal with his forces. We will meet him there.'', Deanna explained as they continued to ride slowly.

For another half a day, they rode, not fast, not slow. They bypassed several patrols Uther sent out to scout the area around Capital and there were no signs of undead, yet. But they'll spread out. Asher was sure of it.

Asher's and Deanna's arrival to Andorhal took place after midnight, while moon was still high on the sky. Palisade was already built around town to protect it from the undead. But how long it'll last before Andorhal falls? After all, Capital City fell in matter of hours. Several dozens tents were placed around main entrance to Andorhal and that's where Uther's small army resided. Sentries at the gates of Andorhal let Deanna and Asher pass through without any questions, as they knew who Deanna was. . They were going to the barracks, where Uther is supposed to be, passing through town center. Even in dark, Asher saw that town was damaged. It suffered a high amount of damage not long ago, when undead attacked it. Arthas led the defense until Uther arrived with his cavalry and led the Alliance in victory here. When Arthas sailed for Northrend, Uther returned to Andorhal with his forces and was ever since stationed here. That's whas Deanna told Asher while they rode. Asher's groin ached from the long ride. They didn't rest much, if stops they did could be called rests. He longed for a comfortable bed. Hopefully Uther will grant him one.

Stopping in front of the barracks, Deanna gave a coin to stable boy to find a place for her mare in stable and feed her.

''Deanna.'', said an older man in plate armor with golden lion pauldrons and a silver fist engraved on his chest. His hair was brown except for a few grey streaks in front. Brown full beard also had a several greys but it suited him. Asher recognized him.

''Lord Uther.'', said Deanna and bowed her head. Seasoned paladin nodded his head and approached Asher and Deanna a little closer, offering Deanna a hand ''Let's get in. It's getting colder out here in the dark.''

Two followed Uther inside the barracks into a room which looked like a tavern and was filled with soldiers and were offered with a food and drink. Pork and chicken were placed upon them and two were offered a red wine. Deanna didn't seem to have appetite but Asher didn't have that problem, although even he hesitated when taking a bite. Asher was shocked to see that nearly all soldiers who were inside had _that_ look in their eyes. He didn't like it. He didn't like that look of despair and fear.

''I take it you are a bastard son of king Terenas.'', said Uther after some time spent in silence.

Asher in reply gave him a coldest look he could with his sea green eyes.

''Apologies. I didn't mean to offend you.'', Uther apologised adding a weak smile ''You are Asher, am I right?''

Asher nodded his head weakly and continue to eat.

''How do you feel?'', paladin said again. This time, Asher didn't look at him, but he answered ''Angry.''

''I understand. I am furious too.''

Asher just looked at him sadly. Sudden sadness threatened with tears again. And he just managed to calm down a bit. Asher's eyes watered and he tried his best not to cry.

''Arthas will answer for his crimes.'', Uther stated ''I will try my best to bring him to justice.''

''How will you do that?'', Deanna asked taking a small sip of wine from her goblet.

Uther sighed and rubbed his eyes. His eye bags showed that he didn't sleep much and his eyes gave away his tiredness. ''We will wait for him here at Andorhal. If he comes here at all.''

''With _this_ army?'', Asher asked disgusted. ''You can't even hope to scratch Arthas' army with these people.'', he said a bit louder drawing several curious looks from around the room. ''You didn't see what I saw.''

Uther rubbed his eyes again and then looked at Asher seriously ''We are expecting reinforcements from Alterac mountains. Several thousand soldiers, to be precise. They'll be her in few days, week at most.''

''And what will you do if Arthas comes here with the undead before that?'', Asher asked angrily, getting louder and louder with each word he spoke.

''Asher, calm down.'', Deanna said in a sad tone and placed her hand on Asher's shoulder, but bastard didn't even look at her. ''Lord Uther is trying his best.''

Asher slammed his right fist against the table ''Where were you when all this started?!'', he shouted furiously and breathed heavily. Every action in room stopped. Soldiers that were eating stopped eating. Those that sharpened their weapons and polished their armor stopped doing so. Their looks were locked on bastard of Lordaeron. And they were shocked. Deanna couldn't believe what Asher said and was speechless. Look of her face gave it out. Lord Uther just lowered his look and looked down sadly.

''I should have been there with my king.'', he said quietly. And then he stood up, and left the room. Deanna stood up and followed him in quick steps. Asher just sat at his place and couldn't believe what he just said. He didn't have the right to yell at paladin like that.

''Damn it...'', he muttered under his voice and dived his head into his hands.

 _XXX_

''Lord Uther?'', Deanna asked as she walked into a paladin's room slowly, scanning it as she walked. There she saw him, sitting on the chair next to his bed, with his back turned to her. ''Are you all right, my lord?''

He turned his head towards her and smiled weakly. The look in his eyes saddened Deanna. Uther was sad. ''I'm all right, young priestess. Thank you for your concern.''

She sat to a chair next to him ''Please don't mind Asher, I'm sure he...''

''No. You don't need to say anything. By the look in his eyes, I can see that he loved his family. And was loved in return. I can't blame him for that outburst.''

Paladin offered Deanna with wine but she refused.

''I was planning to go to the Capital.''

Deanna was shocked to hear this. ''Why, my lord?''

''King's body needs to be retrieved. That's the least he deserves.'' , paladin stated and filled his goblet with wine and took a sip.

''But that's too dangerous.''

Uther smiled, taking another sip ''I've survived many things, young priestess. I'll survive this as well. When I get back, I can only hope Asher will have a higher opinion of me.''

''He already has, my lord.'', Deanna said confidently ''I'm sure of it.''

''About Asher, what is he like?'', Uther asked.

Deanna sighed and smiled weakly as if she remembered something from the past ''I've known him since he was a child, even before king Terenas brought him to the court. He's always been hot-headed and impulsive. King Terenas tried to change that, but that's what Asher's like. And I honestly believe he won't change.''

''I've seen that for myself.'', Uther said, emptying the goblet and filling it again.

''But he's also very kind and loving person.'', Deanna explained ''He really treasures the bonds he formed with other people and will do all in his might to protect the ones he loves.''

Uther laughed ''He seems like a good boy.''

Deanna replied with weak smile and nodded her head.

''Do you know by any chance does he have any experience in fighting?''

Deanna seemed surprised by this question and it took her some time to gather her thoughts ''Well, I think he does. All I know is that I've seen him train with a sword several times. And he definitely has experience in brawling. Children from other nobles of Lordaeron court used to mock him because he was a bastard. He couldn't stand it.''

''I see.'', Uther said and stood up, saying ''I'm going to gather my liutenants. We should go for Capital in dawn.''

 _XXX_

 _Asher_

 _Asher_

 _ASHER_

Asher nearly fell from his bed as he woke up suddenly. He was drenched with sweat, even though it was cold inside. Sweat ran down his forehead and cheeks. Candle went out few hours ago at least but moonlight found it's way through the window into the room and was the source of light. Asher stood up and wiped his forehead. _What was that dream?_

Shirtless, he approached the window and looked through it. A small dot of orange in the eastern sky meant that it'll dawn soon. He could see the soldiers patroling the streets of Andorhal actively. And that reminded him, he only saw soldiers since he arrived at Andorhal. He didn't see it's residents. But it didn't concern him, though. The voice he heard in his dream speaking his name. It dreaded him. _It can't be anything more than a dream..._ Asher thought as he looked through the window at the rising sun _It can't be anything else now, could it?_

XX

Well guys, chapter 2 is finished. I hope you like it. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I may not be able to do it at some point because I have many things to do, including school and work. But I'll try my best not to abandon this. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – All that remains**

It was early morning. Sun shined brightly rising from the east and it reminded of those peaceful mornings in the Capital not too long ago. And it made Asher smile. For the first time since it happened. He just stared through the window, shirtless sitting on the chair. It was a bit cold from the morning air which made Asher don his linen shirt. He remembered seeing a small number of knights, maybe fifteen of them, leaving Andorhal, led by lord Uther Lightbringer, paladin of the Silver Hand.

 _I wonder where is he going..,_ Asher thought absently as he leaned over a window and scanned town all over again. He came to realise that there are no birds left in this area, since he didn't hear or see any of them. _What about other animals, though? Not all of them could be gone. Or maybe they were...,_ he stopped thinking there. He didn't even want to imagine what then undead could have done to these animals.

Someone knocked on the door which made Asher snap out of his thoughts. ''Come in.''

It was Deanna who opened the door, wearing her gray dress. Her hair was tied in a bun and the young priestess was beautiful as always. ''Good morning, Asher.''

Bastard nodded his head slowly and said an absent 'morning' before turning back to look through window.

''Are you hungry?'', priestess asked in her usual calm voice as she approached him. Asher just shook his head in response and turned his head towards her ''Where is Uther going?''

Deanna stopped walking as Asher asked her that, as if she was surprised by the question. ''He's going to Capital.''

Asher widened his eyes not believing what she just said ''What? Why?''

''He's going to get back the body of your father. He said so last night.'', Deanna explained as she sat on the chair next to Asher who was caught off guard with her explanation and his surprised look gave it out all.

He just sighed and scratched the back of his head, making confused expression. ''It's not going to be easy. And it's dangerous. _Very dangerous._ ''

''That's what I told him. But he wouldn't listen. He blames himself for not being there that day, to protect the king.'' Deanna told and looked through the window, as the small company of knights led by Uther was no longer visible.

Asher made a sad expression and said in a low voice ''I didn't know that. If I did, I wouldn't have yelled at him last night. Damn, I'm an idiot.''

''Don't blame yourself. Uther doesn't either. He said me so last night.''

''But that didn't give me right to yell at him like that. I hope he'll come back. I need to apologise.'', Asher replied, a bit ashamed, as he scratched his cheek.

''He will come back. After all, it's Uther Lightbringer we're talking about. He is the first paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand and a hero of the Second War. He'll find a way to stop Arthas.''

These words caused an unease in Asher. _Uther will stop Arthas?_

That seemed impossible to Asher. The look in Arthas' eyes when he gazed at Asher from above was enough to make him tremble of fear. And he will remember that look for the rest of his days. No matter how many he has left.

''Asher?'', Deanna called out for him ''Are you okay? Your face is pale.''

Asher snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, saying in a scratching voice ''I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'' And he looked at Deanna with eyes full of worry.

''You're worried about him.''

Asher smiled as if Deanna said something funny and waved his hand in denial ''As if I am.''

''Can you fight?'', she asked out of blue.

''Can I fight?'', Asher repeated the question. Deanna nodded. ''Well, I've been training swordfighting and riding since Father brought me to the court.''

''Excellent. You'll train in the yard.'', priestess ordered while standing up and walked to the door. And Asher just sat in the chair, staring at the door, stoned at priestess' orders.

 _XXX_

''Ever held a sword before, lad?'', captain Bryan asked Asher as he was towering in front of him in his tattered steel armor. And his brown beard that covered half of his face made him even scarier. Dark blue tabard with Lordaeorn crest was scratched on several places, but that didn't seem to bother Bryan. He was a appointed a leader of the Andorhal's garrison until Uther returns. _If he returns._

They were in the yard behind the barracks, where soldiers daily trained for several hours, to prepare for what is to come. About twenty soldiers trained in the yard at the moment. They practiced on dummies and dueled each other. Most of them used a sword and a shield combination, but few could be seen with spears and a axes. Archers were not present.

''I did.'', Asher answered to captain's question, who gazed at him, scanning for any weaknesses.

''Good. You have the right look in your eye.'', captain explained, stroking his brown mustache.

Asher tilted his head in confusion. ''The look in my eye?''

Captain nodded. ''Indeed. Derek!'', he shouted and young soldier in iron armor appeared behind him in a moment ''Yes, captain?''

''Give this lad here a sword and test his skill with it.''

''Yes, captain!'', soldier obeyed and ran off only to return with a sword and hand it to Asher. Asher frowned when he recognized the type of sword. Bastard sword.

''Let's see what you can do, lad.''

Derek handed the sword to Asher who accepted it. He felt the weigh of the sword and squeezed the tilt of the bastard sword harder, which brought smile on his face. Bastard sword was that kind of sword which could be used both with one or two hands. It wasn't too heavy, but not too light either. The weight was just right.

''Are you ready?'', Derek asked and took a battle stance. He held a same bastard sword with his two hands. Asher closed his eyes and sighed deeply, taking a battle stance.

He opened his eyes when Derek charged at him swiftly. Asher changed his stance to parry the attack just in time to reflect Derek's sword. He looked at captain Bryan for a mere moment to see his reaction but his face was indifferent. Derek didn't waste time and attacked again, but the result was the same. Asher parried his attack, with particular ease. For several moments, Derek attacked but couldn't penetrate through Asher's defense. Seeing that his attacks are useless, Derek stopped and stepped away from Asher, taking defensive stance. He was starting to breathe harder. Asher used this and scanned his opponent thoroughly. His iron armor was heavier than Asher's linen shirt and pants. Much heavier. And Asher could use this to wear Derek down. Another thing, Asher was much faster in his clothes than Derek in his armor, and that will decide this duel.

Asher attacked. Derek somehow seemed surprised by this and his reaction was late, even though he was at good distance from Asher. Bastard sliced from above and soldier could barely parry the attack. But he couldn't dodge when Asher punched him in the face with his left and blown his head in side. Derek easily reagained his balance as punch wasn't strong enough. Asher wasn't left handed and his left was his weaker hand. Soldier swung his sword from left to right with his both hands but Asher easily dodged the attack by stepping back and used the opening in his opponent's defense and moved in, pressing the top of his blade against Derek's throat. A drop of sweat rolled down soldier's cheek onto the blade of Asher's sword.

''Not bad for a kid like you.'', captain said jokingly and slowly clapped his hands and Asher put his sword down, stabbing it in the ground. ''You've done well.'', captain commended with a straight face and Asher suddenly felt more confident than ever. ''Now pick up the sword and practice. No objections.''

This left Asher speechless. His tone reminded him of Deanna. They were both literally commanding him. But it was not something unfamiliar to Asher. He shrugged and went on to practice.

 _XXX_

Deanna prayed at the altar in the church of the Light. She prayed for the kingdom, for lord Uther Lightbringer and his safe return from Capital. And for Asher. She prayed for Asher for most of the time. There was this something she felt for him. That she needs to protect him. From all evils of this world. And she'll do it. It is her duty. After all, she is the priestess of the Light. And she became one at very young age. She joined the sisters when she was ten years old. And now, she's lived through nineteen summers, and is serving the Light faithfully.

Church was nearly empty, except for two women excluding Deanna praying in it. Those two were camp followers of Uther's army, not the citizens of Andorhal, which worried Deanna. Where did all residents go? She heard rumours that a woman of the name Jaina Proudmoore is gathering the citizens of the kingdom to sail west, across the ocean. If this is true, it certainly isn't a small thing.

Deanna had observed Asher train with other soldiers for some time. She isn't a fighter, but she could recognize a talent in the boy. His movements were more fluid than those of trained soldiers and he could best most if not all of them that trained with him at the time. After ending her prayer, Deanna walked out of church to ralise that it's evening. She's spent several hours in prayer and those hours went by in mere moments. Several soldiers walked past her patrolling the streets, and one of them bowed his head to her out of respect to the priestess.

Deanna proceeded towards barracks, where her room was. Her room was the one next to Uther's. And it was a room designed for lords and ladies, and overall people of some importance. When she got in, she continued towards bathroom and filled a wooden bath tub with warm water. She then removed her dress and got in the tub and relaxed herself in lying position. Closing her eyes, she started to think. Think about happy moments from the past. And it brought a wide smile on her face.

The sound of someone knocking on the door startled her and some of water from the tub spilled on the wooden floor.

''Lady Deanna?'', a gruff voice called for her name behind the door.

Deanna sighed _I can't even take a bath in peace_ ''What?''

''A report from Lordaeron.''

''Lordaeron?'', Deanna asked hopefully.

''Yes, my lady.''

''Just a moment.'', she said and stood up. After she wrapped large white towel around her body she opened the door to reveal a young soldier in his armor, standing with a piece of parchment in his hand. She took it and read it carefully.

News were good. ''Go and inform captain Bryan and others.'', she ordered and sent soldier off. Leaning on the wall, Deanna smiled. Uther is coming back.

 _XXX_

Asher dropped on his bed as he walked in his bedroom. He didn't bother to even remove his dirty clothes, let alone take a bath and clean himself. Practice captain Bryan made him do depleted all the energy from Asher. And after all this practice, captain didn't even commend him.

The bed seemed more comfortable than ever before. And he wouldn't exchange this for anything in his life.

''Asher?'', a soft, female voice called out for him.

''What do you want?'', Asher asked in sleepy tone. He recognized Deanna's voice but he didn't hear her opening the doors to get in. He didn't even feel her presence inside.

''I've got something to tell you.'', Deanna said excitedly.

''Can't it wait?'', he asked a little bit a little bit annoyed.

''No. Uther is returning.''

Asher opened his eyes on the sound of those words and got himself up in sitting position. ''He's returning?''

''Indeed. With the body of your father, so we can honor him as it befits.''

 _The body of my father._

Asher lowered his head. His father is dead. It was still so unreal. He is gone. As well as his sister. And Dain. These two could be alive, but they're probably dead. Asher's eyes watered and threatened with a tear. He squeezed a quilt under him with his hand. It was as if invisible hand wrapped itself around his hearth and tightened.

''Are you okay?'', Deanna asked in a low voice, sadly.

Asher shook his head ''No. I'm not.''

''What can I do to make you feel better?''

''Can you just leave me alone for now, please?'', he looked at her and asked. Deanna nodded her head weakly and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly and carefully.

Asher meanwhile removed his dirty clothes and finally took a bath, in the cold water. He needed something to cool him. While in the cold water, he stared at the ceiling of the room. _I am the son of king Terenas.,_ he thought proudly. _Son of king Terenas of Lordaeron._

These thoughts managed somehow to bring a smile on his face and just now he realised how he missed his father. That old man. He would sit on his throne a whole day and hold the court, ruling the kingdom. But he could also find time to spend with his children. King Terenas loved Asher and Calia with all his heart, but Arthas was his pride and heir. _And Arthas killed him._

After a bath, Asher went to his bed and slept like a baby. Without any disturbances and weird dreams. In the morning, he woke up feeling refreshed. And ready for more practice.

When Asher walked outside, he hoped to see Uther, but he was nowhere to be seen. Captain Bryan was already training his soldiers and shouting out orders.

''You're here boy!'', captain exclaimed in a loud tone ''Ready for practice?''

Asher nodded his head and took the bastard sword that was at the weapon rack

''Before I start...'', Asher said to captain ''Has Uther returned?''

''No. He hasn't.'', captain answered as a matter of fact.

Asher just turned his head to the town gate that was visible from the training ground as if he was hoping to see Uther riding through the gate. _He'll come back._ , Asher thought and proceeded to hit the dummy in front of him.

 _XX_

 **Author's note:** Sorry for long wait guys, I hope you aren't mad. This chapter is a bit short, but long chapters are upcoming, so don't you worry. This one was maybe actionless, but story is just building up for a big conflict, so I hope you don't mind.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – End of an era**

Moon was high on the sky and it marked midnight. Darkness prevailed in Brill forest, but moonlight sneaked it's way through the leaves and small rays of dim light made the darkness somewhat lighter. It rained earlier that day and the dry ground covered in fallen leaves was turned into mud. Rain has stopped, but cold wind remained.

Uther Lightbringer shivered on his horse. Poor animal was tired from riding almost two days without stopping or slowing down. Heavy plate armor Uther and his companions wore made it even harder for the horses. But animals managed. They were trained for that. Pace of riding was fast. Paladins didn't have time for rest or slowing down, because _they_ are after them. Creatures of the dark. Undead of prince Arthas.

Uther's gilded steel armor was covered in dry blood, a blood of his companions. Those whose blood sprayed him as undead slaughtered them. Out of fifteen knights that came with him, only two survived. But they didn't die in vain. Mission was nearly accomplished. Urn that Uther carried in his left was quite heavy on it's own. It contained the ashes of the late King Terenas. Former king of Lordaeron didn't deserve to have his body left to rot in the palace. Not a king like Terenas.

''Lord Uther.'', young paladin by the name of Osgrey called out for Uther ''They are closing on to us.''

Uther turned his head over his shoulder and looked behind. It was nearly pitch black, but movements could be seen if one would focus his sight on it. And sounds enemies made were terrifying. Patter of skeletons and moans of abominations were enough to make one freeze in fear.

Skeletons were one thing. Uther has seen so many of them in his life that they nearly became an everyday sight. But abominations. Those were the worst.

Monsters which came to life through necromancy and alchemy, by combining parts of several bodies into one monstrosity. And those things were able to take down hundreds of good soldiers. And even strongest soldiers had difficulties taking them down. It took dozens of soldiers just to take one down. And Arthas had hundreds of them.

''We can't afford to slow down!'', Uther ordered, not daring to look behind again. ''Andorhal is close!'' Because if they slow down even a bit, it's the end for them.

It was chilly, but sudden cold filled the air. It was cold enough to freeze Uther to the core. _This cold is unnatural,_ Uther thoughtand smiled sadly _You served him in life, and you still follow him in death._

''Lord Uther?'', Osgrey asked from behind ''What is this cold?''

''It's Falric.'', Uther replied without hesitation. He then turned his head and looked at young paladin ''Save questions for later, when we return to Andorhal.''

Osgrey nodded insecurely. The look in his eyes reflected pure fear. And it was justified. Undead were closing onto them. And Andorhal was still miles away.

 _At this rate, we won't make it._ ''Damn!'', Uther cursed.

A scream erupted from behind and Uther didn't have to look to see who let out a dying shriek. _Osgrey._

Young paladin let out loud screams as the undead ripped him apart. Uther wanted to turn his horse around and slay the undead, but knew that same fate would befall him if is to do so.

And soon enough, Uther realised he is riding alone. _When did they kill Martyn?_

Rage boiled inside seasoned paladin. _If I just make it to Andorhal, I can gather forces and hunt these bastards down. That's why I'll do it, for sacrifice of my fellow paladins shouldn't be for nothing._

Uther turned his head to see that the undead were slowing down. How was that possible? And then he realised it wasn't undead who slowed down. It was him that rode faster. It looked like as if his own feelings got into his horse and proud animal galloped faster. What actually got into animal, Uther wasn't sure, but he was glad. He'll make it.

xxx

''Open the gates!'', Asher heard loud orders as he walked right past the wooden gate. The guard standing on top of it shouted as he waved with his spear. Moon was high above him on the cloudy night sky, and it looked like a glowing stain. It rained whole day without stopping.

Gates opened and revealed a horseman slowly riding in. Asher widened his eyes as he recognized Uther, all bloody and dirty. His majestic armor lost it's shine as dry blood covered most of it. But what worried Asher the most was expression on Uther's face. He was looking at something unknown in front of him, and Asher didn't know if he was sad, angry or anything. Soldiers slowly began to gather around paladin.

As paladin rode through the gates, Asher saw him holding something in his arm. It looked like an urn.

Asher approached him and paladin stopped his horse and slowly dismounted it, holding the urn tightly in his left arm.

''What happened there?'', Asher asked in a cold, low tone.

Uther looked at him with eyes full of rage and replied ''The sacrifice others made in order to get this urn to safety will not be in vain.'', and he put the urn on the ground.

''What are you talking about?''

''My companions died to get this here. They were slaughtered by the undead. And here I think was it all worth it.'', paladin explained and looked down at the urn for a brief moment before looking again at Asher.

Paladin sighed as he calmed down ''This urn contains the ashes of your father. With this, we can properly bury your father, and hope that he may rest in peace.''

''King Terenas will never rest in peace.'', unknown voice said from darkness, startling both Uther and Asher, but also soldiers around them. They turned their heads towards direction the voice came from and saw a woman approaching them, showing herself in the little light torches and moon provided . She wore a fine dark red silk dress, decorated with golden vines all over it. Her red fiery hair was tied in a long braid and she was beautiful. One of most beautiful women Asher has ever seen. And it made his heart beat harder. But something about her face was off. It was too content. Too content as if she didn't care about disaster that befell Lordaeron.

''What do you know about it?'', Asher asked.

Her look turned towards Asher and she smirked ''You are Asher, a bastard, am I right?''

Being called a bastard is something Asher hated the most. Her words infuriated him and he closed up on woman and grabbed her by her red collar with his left, boiling with rage. ''Don't like being called a bastard?'', she whispered all while smiling and her eyes glowed with a red light, but only for a moment. Asher released his grip and stepped away without hesitation turning his head to look at Uther, but seasoned paladin didn't seem to notice anything. Red glow faded away from her eyes.

Suddenly, he started sweating. _What the hell?_

''You're a bastard.'', she persisted but Asher didn't dare to do anything this time. Uther didn't do a thing, which was odd. He was quite protective of Asher. Asher hoped he would react to her words, but he didn't do a single thing ''You can't change that. Nothing can.''

Asher blushed. It was embarassing how all soldiers that were around them looked at him when she said _bastard._

''What did you mean when you said king cannot rest in peace.'', Uther interrupted conversation and changed the topic as he approached red woman.

''I know that Frostmourne consumed Terenas' soul and trapped it inside the blade.'', woman explained turning her red gaze towards Uther.

''Frostmourne?'', bastard asked in confusion.

''Indeed. The cursed blade of the Lich King. Weapon of immense power.'', red woman explained.

Uther hissed through his teeth ''Then I'll shatter it with my hammer. There is no metal that I can't break.'' Uther was confident in his words, and he surely meant it.

Woman smiled ''Oh, but you can't, lord Uther. At the moment, there is no one that can do that.''

Asher noticed that Uther shifted in his place. It wasn't like him at all. He seemed afraid of this woman. Why? _Who the hell is this red bitch?_

''Then how do we destroy it?'', paladin asked after a few moments of silence.

''You can't.'', the answer was simple. And her face was just so content, it bugged Asher so much.

Uther just looked away and stepped away from woman. He turned around to leave and took an urn with him. The rest of the soldiers seemed to do same as Uther, as they were returning to their positions.

Asher looked around himself confused. _Why are you going away?_

''Who are you?'', he asked her directly. _Who is this woman that everyone is seemingly afraid of?_

She looked at Asher and smiled again with a smile that irritated Asher so much.

''It doesn't matter who I am.'' _What?_ ''It only matters who you are, young Asher.''

''What the hell does that mean? I know who I am!'', he said angrily.

Woman gave Asher a sly smile ''Do you?'', and then opened her mouth to smile even wider, revealing two rows of perfect white teeth. Asher was confused. He was in loss for words.

Woman turned around and walked away, and Asher was frozen where he stood. ''Wait!'', he shouted as woman was slowly disappearing in the darkness of the night.

''You'll know everything in time, young one.'', was all she said before completely disappearing in darkness. Asher just looked at the direction where she walked away with clenched fists.

Asher returned to the barracks to see that the main hall was nearly empty, which surprised him. He was expecting to see it full of soldiers drinking and eating together now that Uther has returned. It was empty expect for about dozen of soldiers sitting in the corner and Uther, Deanna and captain Bryan sitting in the other corner. Bryan and Uther were sitting next to each other and Deanna was sitting on other side of table. Asher approached them and took a seat next to Deanna. Priestess of the light gave him a smile when he sat next to her and captain Bryan nodded to him. Asher spotted a map of kingdom of Lordaeron unwrapped on table with a knife stabbed right on the Capital CIty.

''Let's go through this again.'', Uther said to Bryan who sighed.

Bryan pointed his finger at Andorhal ''My lord, five hundreds soldiers are stationed within walls of Andorhal and your personal army of seven hundreds is stationed right outside the city.'', Bryan explained and Asher listened carefully.

''Then, the reinforcements form Alterac should be here in two or three days and from the latest report it is seven thousand men. A large army and with it, I think we can defeat prince Arthas.''

''Prince Arthas?'', Asher interrupted ''He murdered father. He's no longer prince.''

Bryan just looked at him as if he didn't know what to reply.

''You're right, Asher.'', Uther added ''He is a king.''

Asher's eyes widened ''What?''

Uther nodded sadly ''We may not acknowledge it, but he was a crown prince and by the laws he's next in line to succeed the crown should his king father die. And our king was killed by him, but it doesn't matter a thing. He still succeeds as next king of Lordaeron.''

''Lord Uther has right, Asher.'', Deanna supported Uther and talked in her usual, calm, soothing voice.

''Shall I continue, my lord?'', Bryan asked and Uther nodded.

''Well, for the rest of provinces, we don't know in which state they are. They can be overrun by undead as far as we can now, or they're defending themselves successfully, _or_ the undead are avoiding them, for now.''

''Uther.'', Asher said ''How large was Lordaeron army when Arthas first went to war with the orcs?''

Uther looked at the map and was silent for a few moments ''About forty thousand men.''

Asher nodded ''And now?''

''No more than ten.''

 _What can be done?,_ Asher thought as he stared at the map.

Doors of main hall bursted open and a soldier walked in rushing towards Uther and the rest. His armor was dirty, mud was all over him. He held a letter in his hand with a seal on it.

''For you, lord Uther.'', messanger said and handed letter to Uther who broke the seal and opened it. After he finished reading, he looked at Deanna and Bryan with a worried look.

''What does it say?'', captain Bryan asked ''Who sent it?''

''Jaina Proudmoore.'', paladin answered and handed letter over to Deanna who started reading it ''She is asking us to sail with her towards west, saying there is a land where we can live in peace.''

''What about Lordaeron?'', Asher interrupted ''We can't just leave like that.''

Captain Bryan looked at Asher with a saddened eyes ''I don't know for sure, lad. And I pray it's not like that, but I think that Lordaeron is lost.''

Asher's eyes widened as he stared at Bryan ''No...'', he spoke quietly and clenched his fists ''It's not lost.''

''Deanna.'', Uther said to the priestess ''You know what you have to do.''

Priestess of the Light nodded her head slowly and insecurely ''Yes, lord Uther.''

''Asher.'', Uther said next as he glanced at bastard with a serious look on his face ''Deanna and you will leave in the morning. You two will go with Jaina to the west.''

''You can't tell me what to do.'', Asher hissed at paladin with eyes full of rage that boiled inside of him. ''I will fight for my kingdom.''

Captain Bryan smiled sadly ''I like the fire burning in you, lad. If only we had more men like you, Lordaeron wouldn't have fallen so easily.''

''Aye, it is the sad truth.'', Uther added as his serious face turned into a sad one. ''But we'll protect what's left of it. And we will restore it.''

''But I want to stay here!'', Asher insisted ''I want to stay here and fight!''

''You can't!'', Uther shouted and stood up from his chair.''You can't fight here and die!''

''And why not?'', Asher asked as hejumped out of his chair as well knocking it down on the wooden floor.

''Because you're only Menethil humans will follow to reclaim Lordaeron if we fall!''

These words stunned Asher in place. He turned his head away and said quietly ''I'm not a Menethil.''

''Yes, you are. You may be a bastard, but you're still king's son.'', Uther explained as he calmed down a bit. ''That's why you must live.''

For a moment, first time in his life, Asher felt he was important to someone. Someone other and not himself.

''But what about Calia?'', bastard asked glancing at Uther ''She's not a bastard and her claim is stronger than mine.'' After mentioning his half sister Asher felt as if someone was squeezing his heart.

''We don't know if she's alive.'', captain Bryan answered and stroked his beard as he always did. ''But if she is, then you're right. You can't become king before her.''

''If she's alive...'', Asher said and leaned on table ''...then I'll make her queen of Lordaeron.''

Uther smiled weakly ''I don't know what fourteen year old can do about that, but certainly there will be time.''

Asher felt as if there was no time.

Deanna stood up, catching everyone's attention ''If Arthas isn't defeated now, he'll only get more and more powerful, for every soldier we lose, he gains one.''

''Priestess is right.'', Bryan confirmed and stopped stroking his beard ''We must strike while there is still time.''

Uther sighed and pointed his finger on Andorhal on the map ''We don't need to. He'll come right at us. We have better chances to defeat him in Andorhal than if we storm Capital City.''

''No one mentioned Stormwind.'', Asher added confusing everyone ''King Varian Wrynn can come and help us.''

''As far as I know about Stormwind, they've got enough problems on their own.'', Bryan explained ''There is a possibility of a civil war.''

Uther nodded his head ''Queen has been murdered. Masons who rebuilt Stormwind City rebeled against the king for reasons unknown.'', paladin explained. ''We're on our own for now, and we can only count on reinforcements from Alterac mountains. Kirin Tor won't betray us.''

Bryan smirked ''Mages of Dalaran. I don't know how much we can count on them.''

''We can. They know if we fall, they fall as well. Kirin Tor won't just ignore the threat of the Arthas and his undead.'', Uther replied in a serious tone without looking at captain. His look was focused on map on the table.

Asher knew without asking that they can't count on help from the elves. They didn't help when Arthas fought the Scourge threat and they won't help now.

 _Idiots. They think their forests can protect them,_ Asher thought and frowned.

''Asher.'', Deanna said to bastard ''We should rest. Ride tommorow won't be easy.''

Boy nodded his head weakly and two of them proceeded towards their rooms. However, Asher stopped and turned towards paladin, gazing at him with serious look in his eyes. When he spotted, Uther made a face as if he remembered something.

''Uther.'', Asher said''What was my father's last order to you?''

For a moment, it seemed as if paladin was confused by the question. But he answered ''To protect Lordaeron.''

''Then do it. Protect the kingdom. Guard it and keep it safe with your life, for my father and for people of Lordaeron. Because we will return and reclaim it. I promise you.''

Uther's eyes teared up and paladin made a proud face and he bowed his head ''Yes, my prince.''

Asher smiled. It was the first time someone called him prince. He turned around and went to his room. He knew this was goodbye. Whether Uther will survive or not was unknown to Asher. But he prayed for the best. In dawn, Deanna and him rode off to Jaina Proudmoore, who will take them west, to a land where they will be safe. Riding for a whole day was exhausting, but he coped with it, better than Deanna. They didn't encounter any undead, which surprised them both. They stopped only to eat and rest for a several minutes. Second day of ride, Asher came to learn that reinforcements from Alterac never came. Scourge slaughtered them all on the way to Andorhal. None survived. Next thing he learnt was that undead surrounded Andorhal from every side. There was no escape. And Andorhal fell, along with Uther Lightbringer.

xxxx

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you'll forgive me. :P

Anyway, if you like it, comment, give a feedback and opinion on the story. It will be very appreciated. Cheers


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New begginings**

The shrieks of the fallen human kingdom could be heard all around eastern continent as it shook the whole world. Shrieks so loud that awoke neighbouring kingdom of Quel'Thalas.

Elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas has been in shaky peace since the Second war. Second war didn't go best for the high elves of Silvermoon. They didn't join the war until later stages. King Anasterian reluctantly joined the Alliance of Lordaeron, because he was honor-bound to fulfill pledge to the Arathi, of whom Lord Anduin Lothar was the last. And then he was forced to contribute more to the war when Amani trolls attacked them with the help of the Orcish Horde and burned their southern forests. King Anasterian Sunstrider rallied his armies and met with his enemies in the field of battle, eventually defeating them as he joined the war and helped repel the Horde. Following the end of the war and destruction of Quel'Thalas' borderlands, king Anasterian withdrew his nation from the Alliance, citing poor leadership on the human's part that led to the burning of Quel'Thalas' forests.

After the war, elven rangers and those with minor knowledge of druid magic helped restore the green on the southern elven territory, where the forests were burned and since then, Quel'Thalas was prospering. Although withdrawl from the Alliance of Lordaeron strained the relationship of elves and humans and damaged a trade between two races and overall income of the elves, Quel'Thalas still prospered, because it was naturally rich kingdom. And now those riches and kingdom itself have been threatened by the Scourge. Traitorous prince Arthas has nearly whole Lordaeron under his control. And his undead army has been spotted marching north, possibly towards Quel'Thalas.

Hundreds of high elven rangers have been dispatched south to scout the area for the possible undead presence. They are ordered to take down any small group of undead warriors that they encounter and if they spot Arthas and his army, they're to return immediately to Outer gate and give the report on the undead army. Leader of those rangers is Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, renowned and loved not only in Quel'Thalas, but in the rest of the continent as well.

Sylvanas Windrunner and Valerica Farwynd were farthest in the south, in the north of Lordaeron. They were investigating the dead mark on the ground.

''Land here is dead.'', said Sylvanas Windrunner, crouching with her bow ready in her right hand and examining the dead ground with her left. Once healthy grassland was now a scar in the land. And it resembled a path. As if an army of undead warriors passed through here.

''Arthas has passed through here.'', explained Valerica, red-headed high elf and one of the youngest and most trusted of Sylvanas' rangers as she looked around for any threat that may appear. Two elven rangers were scouting alone.

They passed through Outer gate a day ago with twenty other rangers, but they've split into groups of two so the scouting will go faster.

''Could he be heading towards Outer gate?'', Valerica asked with concern. Sylvanas looked at her and stood up, replying ''It's possible, yes. I think he is. But even if he comes, Arthas won't pass through it. He doesn't stand a chance against us.''

''Are you sure, Ranger-General?'', Valerica asked and concern on her face was now well visible. She was afraid and Sylvanas knew that.

Sylvanas Windrunner was Ranger-General of Silvermoon and protector of the forests of Quel'Thalas. She is living to protect her kingdom and that is her only purpose. No undead or any other enemies will enter the kingdom.

As for the kingdom itself, it was relatively peaceful, excluding few gnoll or troll attacks. Ever since their defeat in The Second war, Amani trolls wouldn't dare to attack with larger force. Instead, they were trying to raid smaller settlements but they were failing to do even that. Sylvanas' ranger stopped them effortlessly.

Sylvanas smiled at Valerica ''Don't worry. If Arthas comes, we'll stop him.''

Her words seemed to encourage Valerica a bit, and young elven ranger smiled in relief.

''Anyway.'', Sylvanas said ''We should scout closer to Outer gate. This dead mark leads towards Outer gate and we should follow it.''

Valerica nodded and two of them followed dead mark. A stench of death and decay was present wherever dead mark spreaded. They moved swiftly and with caution. Undead could be anywhere. Arthas could be anywhere. Following it, Sylvanas and Valerica realised that dead mark on the ground left by Arthas was leading towards Outer gate and Sylvanas' suspicions turned true. Arthas is indeed heading towards elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas.

In the evening, just few miles away from Outer gate, Sylvanas and Valerica came upon Arthas' host. A large army of undead was slowly and restlessly moving towards Outer gate in a formation with a shadowy figure on head of the army. Sylvanas caught a glimpse of the dark warrior on horse, a dead horse.

''General, could that be Arthas?'', Valerica asked with her eyes widened, as a drop of sweat slided down her cheek.

''Yes, it's him.'', Sylvanas confirmed ''The betrayer of Lordaeron.'', she said those words with malice in her voice.

''I can feel dark energies even from here.'', Valerica said and shifted in her place as her and Sylvanas were hiding in the trees watching at Arthas from distance.

''I can feel the cold.'', Sylvanas added.

Sylvanas heard a noise from behind her and reacted swiftly by preparing an arrow and aiming it at the direction of the sound.

''Don't shoot, general!'', one of Sylvanas' rangers whispered-yelled as she walked out of bushes with her arms raised.

Sylvanas' lowered her bow as her ranger presented herself. The expression on her face was serious.

''I have a report, general.'', ranger said.

Sylvanas nodded hear head ''I'm listening.''

Ranger started ''We didn't spot any undead activity close to the Outer gate except for this army of the undead that are closing on to us. Rest of the rangers have returned and are awaiting for your further orders.''

''Good. We should head back, then.'', Sylvanas ordered and three rangers hurried back to Outer gate. They made it back there before Arthas as expected.

As for Outer gate, it was a gate that sealed Quel'Thalas from Lordaeron. To enter Quel'Thalas from south, you had to pass through it and if Arthas marches at the elves, this is the place where he'll be stopped without much effort. Since the gate was raised after the Second war, it has yet to prove it's impregnable but Sylvanas didn't see any force powerful enough to break it before elven rangers shower it with arrows. Gate is protected by arcane magic, so that even most powerful mages will have difficulties breaking through it. And even if they do, there is an Inner gate that is even more protected than the Outer gate.

As for the building itself, it consisted of large gatehouse where Sylvanas spent most of her time. From there, she gave out orders to her rangers and dispatched them at any sign of threat.

Two towers were built beside gatehouse, large enough to carry dozens of archers. When Arthas arrives, Sylvanas' rangers won't only be stationed in Outer gate, they'll be all around Thalassian pass and will harrass Arthas' forces.

So, a battle is already won, as far as it concerned Sylvanas.

She was in her quarters writing report for king Anasterian. It was midnight. Moon was hidden by clouds and didn't provide much light. Sylvanas' quarters were dark on their own and only source of light were candles on the walls and on her desk.

Doors of her quarters opened and Sylvanas raised her head to see Valerica walking inside.

''Sorry to interrupt you, general, but it's urgent.'', Valerica explained as she approached Sylvanas and bowed her head.

Sylvanas didn't say anything as she just stared at Valerica.

''One of our rangers was captured by the undead.'', redhead elf explained.

Sylvanas stood up slowly from her chair and walked calmly towards window with her arms folded as she looked through it ''When?''

''About two hours ago, when you dispatched those three groups of rangers to scout area just in case.''

Sylvanas frowned ''Who is captured?''

''Daaria.''

Sylvanas cursed silently ''Damn it. She was one of my best rangers. Do you think she'll reveal anything to Arthas?''

Valerica shook her head in ignorance ''I don't know, general. Daaria is a good ranger, I don't think she will do that.''

Sylvanas sighed and closed her eyes as she placed palm on her forehead ''Double the guard. Place the sentries all along Thalassian pass. If Arthas comes close, we must know it in time.''

Valerica nodded ''Yes, general. I will do that. Anything else?''

''No. You're dismissed.''

 _xxx_

Jaina Proudmoore was standing on a hill, overlooking the encampment of Human Expedition, which was made of over twenty thousand survivors of the Plague of Lordaeron, including both civilians and soldiers. Even though there are dwarves and elves in it, it's called Human Expedition.

Jaina wasn't the only one who recieved a warning from the Prophet about what is to befall Lordaeron, but was the only one who listened to him and did what he asked. She gathered as many survivors as she could, in hope of sailing west, to find a safe land for her people.

Just as Prophet warned, Lordaeron is a lost land. Because of prince Arthas. Jaina dreaded on thought.

Hillsbrad was a hilly country. It was a southern Lordaeron territory, one untouched by the Scourge and the plague. But it's only a matter of time when Scourge comes here with it's massive army. Only way to survive is to sail west, to the yet unexplored land.

For nearly three months, Jaina has been gathering survivors and in those three months she surely gathered a lot of them. Twenty thousand survivors is not a small number and it's quite an achievement. Jaina was proud of it.

Ever since recieving a warning from the Prophet, the first thing Jaina did was to making sure to warn Kirin Tor. But mages of Dalaran weren't listening. Prophet himself warned both Arthas and late king Terenas, but they didn't listen either.

After Kirin Tor refused to believe her, Jaina traveled to Brill and tried to gather local citizens from there, but only a few dozen of them listened. She traveled through northern Lordaeron and managed to gather a few thousand civilians, which created a several problems for her. Local lords were fearing that she is trying to start a rebellion against the king and several times she had to confront a small armies that threatened both her and survivors. Luckily, it didn't come to blows, and in several situations, she even managed to convince those small armies to join her on the exodus the west. By time Arthas returned to Lordaeron, Jaina had about ten thousand survivors under her command. And after Arthas killed his king father and Capital City fell, another dozen thousand swarmed to her in hope to survive. As for the fleet to take her across the sea, Jaina secured it. The fleet of Kul Tiras was under her command. Jaina's father and king of Kul Tiras, Grand Admiral of the Alliance Daelin Proudmoore made sure of it. Hundreds of ships were available for her and survivors, waiting in the the docks of Southshore, southernmost town in Hillsbrad foothills, founded during the Second War, when survivors of Storwmind fled their kingdom from the rampage of the Horde. At the time it was just a coastal village, but with refugees that settled in, it prospered and expanded and became one of trade points between kingdoms. And it was close to Thoradin's Wall, which seperated Hillsbrad from Arathi highlands and was once a symbol of humanity's strenght and defensive might. But now, the wall has fallen to decay and war but it still stands and will be a good defensive point when the Scourge arrives.

''Lady Jaina.'', Kaelin Smith asked as he approached Jaina who was still overlooking over the encampment. He was one one Jaina's generals and one of most trusted advisors. He wore full plate armor with tabard of Kul Tiras, green cloth with golden anchor. ''We should get moving. Scouts are reporting the increased number of the undead in the area.''

''I see.'', Jaina Proudmoore replied with a serious face. ''Give orders to break the camp and move.''

''I will, my lady.'', Kaelin obeyed bowing his head and turned to leave.

Jaina approached her silver mare and stroked it's head, which made her smile and forget things that are happening for a moment. It was quiet here. And it was getting cold.

She was alone after Kaelin left her to give orders, on the hill where she overlooked the camp of Human Expedition. She was proud of herself. For what she did. The number of survivors she gathered at one place to find them a safe place to continue their lives. And it saddened her so much. That all these people lost their homes and many more lost their lives. _It's all because of you,_ Jaina thought _Because of your pride to protect it, you destroyed it._

Then, Jaina heard a sound of kicking hooves nearby. She turned in direction where the sound came from and spotted two riders approaching her. A woman in a white riding dress followed by a boy riding his horse as if he rode his whole life.

Two riders stopped in front of her. The looks on their faces revealed that they rode all night and day. The sullen look on boy's face was worrying to Jaina.

''Good day to you, my lady.'', female rider said first with a melodic voice ''We are looking for Jaina Proudmoore.''

Jaina smiled ''You found her. Have you come to join us on our expedition to the west?''

Female rider nodded her head and dismounted her horse ''I'm Deanna, a priestess of the Light, and this is..''

''Asher.'', boy said coldly before priestess could finish.

Jaina was petrified when she looked at Asher's face, as it strangely resembled that one face. _He looks just like Arthas, with black hair being the only difference.,_ she thought frozen in her place.

''Are you feeling all right, my lady?'', priestess asked in worry and approached her. Jaina just shook her head ''I'm all right. Don't worry about me. Where do you come from?''

''From Capital City.'', Deanna answered hesitantly. ''We escaped the day it was turned into ruin.''

''I see.'', Jaina said sadly. ''You aren't very talkative, I take it?'', she then asked Asher and smiled. Boy just stared daggers at her with sea green eyes, another attribute of Arthas.

''Please don't mind him, my lady. He went through a lot.'', priestess defended the boy.

Asher dismounted his horse and approached Jaina ''I remember you from the capital.'', he said to mage.

Jaina raised her eyebrow ''Do you now?''

Boy nodded his head ''Once, I spotted Arthas and you in the gardens of the palace.''

Jaina widened her eyes of shock. ''Who are you?''

''Just a bastard.'', Asher answered and walked past her, leading his horse by it's reins.

Jaina stared at bastard as he walked away in direction of the camp. Then she looked at the priestess, who gave her a sad look.

''He reminded you of prince, didn't he, my lady?'', priestess asked and Jaina nodded insecurely. ''He's just a boy of fourteen who has lost everything.''

''I understand.''

''He was judged his whole life. Being a bastard of honorable king Terenas. When it was revealed that king has a bastard, it shocked whole kingdom.''

Jaina sighed sadly ''I remember that day. Arthas was furious when he found out. He never dared to call him a brother, or a family. As far as I know, in Arthas' eyes, Asher was just a nuisance. He was too proud.''

Mentioning Arthas brought tears in Jaina's eyes and she wiped them with her sleeve.

''You should go to the encampment, priestess. In few hours, we'll be on our way to Southshore. And from there, we'll sail west. '', Jaina explained and Deanna nodded her head and mounting her horse, proceeding towards the encampment, in attempt to catch up on Asher who was nearly there.

Jaina looked up at the blue sky with only a handful of small clouds, and all pleasant memories of her past life rushed into her head. Most of them were happy. And they brought a smile on her face.

 _x_

In two days, Human Expedition arrived at Southshore with more than a hundred of ships awaiting for them in the docks of a small town. There were so many ships and docks of Southshore weren't especially large to contain that large number of ships.

With Human Expedition onboard, they sailed west, with hope of founding a new life for humans of Lordaeron.

Over time, Scourge rampaged through Quel'Thalas, nearly exterminating high elves. Prince Arthas eventually sailed to Northrend and was never seen again. But Scourge remained in Lordaeron under leadership of lich Kel'Thuzad, until they were defeated by undead Sylvanas Windrunner, who in her undead state, somehow managed to retain free will and rebel against Arthas with her own undead, who were called Forsaken.

Human Expedition settled on the western continent by the name of Kalimdor. There, Human Expedition encountered new races but also old enemies. They encountered Horde who was also on exodus to the west, led by young warchief Thrall, who recieved same warning from the Prophet as Jaina did.

It was revealed eventually that the Prophet was in fact Medivh, the last Guardian of Tirisfal, who protected Azeroth from the Burning Legion, an ancient enemy.

Medivh manipulated events in order to create an alliance between mortal races of Azeroth in order to battle Burning Legion, and he eventually guided an alliance between humans, orcs and mysterious night elves to victory in Battle at Mount Hyjal. After the battle, the alliance fell apart but at least a temporary peace was achieved. Horde settled in coastal land by the name of Durotar, named after Durotan, a father of current Horde warchief.

During the battle at Mount Hyjal, the source of night elves' immortality, Nordrassil, had to be destroyed in order to repel the Burning Legion. But it was a price that had to be paid.

As for Human Expedition, they eventually settled in Dustwallow Marsh, and founded coastal town Theramore. A brief war for Theramore was fought, though. Jaina's father, Daelin Proudmoore, couldn't think of an alliance between Alliance and the Horde, so the war was fought between those who supported the alliance with the horde and those who opposed it. It ended with death of Daelin Proudmoore and his supporters and deaths of nearly half of Human's Expedition.

After that, Theramore continued to prosper and was the only coastal town of the Alliance on Kalimdor. And in Theramore, a man called Bastard of Lordaeron planned his next move.

 _xxx_

 **Author's note:** Here you go guys, this is over at least. From this point, the timeline of the story will be in between Burning Crusade and Wrath of the Lich King expansions. So I hope this first arc was entertaining to you and thank you for reading.

Cheers


	7. Chapter 6

**Arc II**

 **Chapter 6: Another day at Theramore**

Asher opened his eyes when the rays of sunlight blinded him and he shut them in a moment and covered them with his left. It took him quite some time to adapt to the sunlight that found it's way to the room through a wide opened window.

He looked at the window, remembering how he sneaked in last night. Rising himself to sitting position, thin blanket fell of his upper body and he rubbed his eyes.

''Where are you going?'', Sophia asked in a sleepy voice and grabbed him by his elbow. He looked at her but her face was covered by her brown shoulder length hair. Asher smiled remembering past night. It was quite an adventure.

Closing his head towards her, he whispered to her ''I can't stay any longer. Your father will notice me.''

The thought of Sophia being nude under the blanket intrigued Asher but he couldn't risk it. He stood up and walked towards the window only to see sun high in the sky.

 _It is already noon? Damn,_ Asher thought and cursed silently as he heard knocking on the door. ''Sophia?''

Asher's heart skipped several beats as he heard voice of Sophia's mother.

''Sophia, dear? Are you awake?'', calling continued and Asher sneaked as fast as he could and as silent as he could to grab his clothes and wear it. He was pretty clumsy in doing so and fell as he donned his pants. The sound of cracking on the floor caused another calling from Sophia's mother ''I'm coming in, Sophia.''

Asher died inside as doors opened and Sophia's mother walked in. A woman in late thirties, with several gray hairs decorating her head and heavy wrinkles, she looked quite old for her age.

Asher just stared at her with his jaw dropped. But her face couldn't be described. It was a mix between terrified, surprised and furious.

''Daniel!'', she shouted calling for her husband and ran towards Asher grabbing a broom that was placed beside the door. Meanwhile, Sophia suddenly sit up and asked surprised ''What is happening?''

''Holy mother of..!'', Asher cried in panic rushing to pick up his shirt from the floor and ran towards the window. As he made it to the window jumped straight out of it, not daring to risk and stop to see what's below. Flying high in the air, Asher felt every part of his body shaking from fear as he looked down under himself only to find himself at least fifty paces away from the ground. Fall from this distance can cause death if one lands badly. Luckily, there was a lower roof beneath and he successfully landed on it, on his feet making a roll. As he stood up he sighed in relief and looked towards a window to see Sophia's mother and father staring daggers at him.

''You will pay for this, bastard!'', Daniel, Sophia's father threatened.

Bastard of Lordaeron just smiled at them and waved as he turned and walked away slowly. As he walked, he looked for a way to get down off the roof and realised that eyes of people on the street are set upon him. Realising that this is probably result of yelling of Sophia's parents, he just shrugged and jumped at even lower roof and then landed in the street. Ignoring curious looks of people around him, Asher proceeded to walk to Foothold Citadel, only stronghold in Theramore and a place for regruits and soldiers alike. Ever since Asher came to Theramore, he was living with Deanna, but three years ago, he moved to Foothold Citadel and has since been living there, training to be a soldier. And so far, he's been a prodigy. At least, he's been called that by captain Garran Vimes, one of leading figures of the Foothold Citadel.

Asher cursed to himself as he is going to be scolded and very probably punished because he sneaked out of barracks last night and missed morning's training session.

 _Captain Evencane is going to kill me,_ Asher sighed at thought. As he made it to the training grounds where other regruits trained, he caused many angry looks pointed at him. Confused, Asher chose to ignore them and proceeded to the citadel, as angry looks followed his every step.

Foothold Citadel was a classic stronghold, a large building with four towers at each corner, made of stone. Archers could be seen stationed in these towers.

Asher climbed the stairs that led to the entrance but stopped as he saw captain Evencane staring at him furiously.

''Where were you?'', redheaded captain asked with his arms folded. Evencane was a man in early fifties, but didn't have a single grey hair on his head. His ginger hair was cut short and he kept a full beard. His serious face was wrinkled even more as he stared angrily at young bastard of Lodaeron.

''Well, cap'n...'', Asher said and smiled insecurely, scratching back of his hair, trying to think of an excuse ''... I saw something that...''

''You spent a night with Sophia again, am I right?''

''Well, technically... I...''

''Practice whole day! No stopping! No resting! Until midnight! All of you!'', captain ordered and walked back into the citadel, leaving Asher frozen in his place who just stared at the large doors that were shut in front of him.

Turning around, Asher saw already exhausted regruits and other newcomers staring daggers at him. It was his fault that they are punished alongside him. Well, after all, it was captain Evencane's way. One regruit makes a mistake,they all are punished for it.

Walking towards weaponrack, Asher tried to evade angry looks pointed at him. They surely aren't going to be easy on him after this. While other regruits stared at weaponrack trying to figure out which weapons are they going to use, Asher picked a bastard sword without second thought.

''You really had to do it, didn't you?'', Bran asked as he came from behind and poked Asher with his sword on the side. Asher twitched as his friend poked him and turned around to look at blonde he's bonded a lot over those five years spent in Theramore. Bran wasn't Dain, but he was Asher's best friend here, on the other side of the world. Bran was shorter for a whole head than Asher, which latter used for mocking and making Bran mad since he hated being called short. He was a son of farmer from Lordaeron. His house was in outskirts of Brill and was one of first places that were hit by a Scourge. Bran barely survived, saved by patrols that late lord Uther Lightbringer sent out in search for survivors.

Young farmer proved to be quite a talented fighter. He used only a short sword with his left and was very fast and agile. Living through nineteen summers, just as Asher, Bran has lost a lot in his life, his family, his home and almost his life on several ocassions. And still, he was cheerful and positive. But that look in his dark blue eyes wasn't happy. He always seemed troubled by something.

''I don't regret it.'', Asher replied and two of them exchanged quick blows with their swords.

''Well..'', Bran said and parried Asher's attack from above ''That is a good thing. This hell of a training ain't gonna be worth it if you're going to regret it.''

Asher jumped in side, dodging Bran's stab ''I always wondered if you are ever going to tell something smart.''

Branfaked a laugh and made a face ''Very funny.'', and closed in to Asher and elbowed him in the face, knocking him on the ground. Bastard spat blood on dirty ground and looked up at Bran ''Not bad, farmer.''

''Still better than you, bastard.''

Asher jumped from the ground at Bran, and they both fell on the ground, with Asher on top of theBran, pinning him with his knee on the ground.

''Don't call me that.'', he ordered.

Bran rolled his eyes ''I didn't mean to offend you.''

''Whatever. Just don't call me that.'', Asher replied and stood up ''Now pick up your sword and let's continue.''

 _xxxx_

It was a sunny day. And it was pleasant one, which was rare for Theramore. It was often rainy and quite cold for this area of Dustwallow Marsh, which is the most wet and rainy area in Kalimdor.

The view from the window in Jaina's tower was beautiful. In fact, there were several windows in her room. She could see Theramore from each window, since her tower was built in the centre of the port city. Theramore has grown a lot in the past five years. When her father Daelin, was it's governor, it was just a military stronghold used as a human base of operations in Kalimdor and raids on Horde were launched from here.

After a brief war with her father, Jaina became lady of Theramore as it came under her rule. And during her rule, coastal town greatly prospered. Trade routes were established with kingdoms of Stormwind and Khaz Modan.

Since farmlife wasn't really prospering in Dustwallow Marsh, importing grain and another food resources was very important. But it wasn't just a trade that prospered. Life standard overall prospered. Theramore's population increased. Crime rate was low and so on. Citizens were happy under Jaina's rule.

But Jaina wasn't happy. She has lost so much in those five years. Her love, her family and her home. She tried to be happy, though. But it just didn't work. Not without Arthas. Fallen prince of Lordaeron was love of her life. And he still is. But it was a desire for revenge that corrupted him. What he sought to protect, he destroyed.

Jaina sighed and stepped away from the window and walked towards table and poured a cup with wine and drank it all at once. Thinking about past always affected her mood. Wine helped a bit.

''Lady Jaina.'', female voice said knocking behind the door.

''Come on in.'', lady of Theramore said and sat at her chair and started sorting out papers on her desk.

Doors opened and revealed her apprentice mage, Katherina, who walked in. Katherina was a young eighteen years old girl from Stormwind. Just two years ago, she couldn't even do a slightest magic trick. During her visit to Stormwind, Jaina spotted her in the Trade District and sensed her magical potential. The next day, Katherina was on her way for Theramore.

Young apprentice walked towards Jaina as her waist long black curly hair waved behind her back. She wore her scarlet dress gilded on sleeves and waist in shape of vines.

''Take a seat, Katherina.'', Jaina said and young apprentice pulled out a chair out of desk and sat.

''Did you practice as I told you?'', Lady of Theramore asked as Katherina sat on the chair on the other side of the desk.

Apprentice mage nodded and replied ''Yes, my lady.''

''Good. You will show me later.'', Jaina said and added ''Now I have another question for you?''

Katherina looked at her waiting for the question.

''Where were you last night?''

Kat felt as if boulder hit her, as she hoped that lady Jaina didn't hear anything of her feat from last night.

''I.. well... sneaked out with Mira as she had got her hands on... some wine.''

Jaina's face was serious as she stared at young apprentice. Then, the lady of Theramore bursted in laugh ''Oh, Kat... You remind me of myself when I was your age. Don't worry. I am not angry at you. But try to keep it at a minimum. Your training is the most important.''

Katherina sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead. ''Yes, my lady.''

Someone knocked on the door of the office. ''Come in.'', lady of Theramore said and doors opened to reveal a young man who walked inside. Judging from his dirty clothes and the looks of it, he was one of recruits at the Citadel. His short fair hair made him unique among people who lived in Theramore. There is only one man Jaina knew that had hair like this. And she didn't want to think about him.

''M' lady.'', young man said. He looked quite nervous from what Jaina could see. It must be his first time visiting a noble in the office. ''I have this letter from captain Evencane, m' lady.'', he said holding the warped piece of parchment and handed it over to Jaina as he walked towards the desk. As Jaina broke the wax seal and opened the letter, with the corner of her eye, she spotted young recruit eyeing Katherina and smiled.

Before she read the letter, Jaina asked ''What's your name?''

''Bran, my lady.''

She nodded ''I remember you. You looked familiar to me. Do you perhaps know Asher, or so called Bastard of Lordaeron?''

''I do, my lady. We're friends.''

''I see. Well, send him my regards.'', lady of Theramore said before dismissing young recruit. As Bran left the office, Jaina looked at Katherina and smiled.

''Why are you smiling, my lady?'', apprentice asked.

''He made me smile. The way he looked at you...'', Jaina stopped for a moment and smiled again ''You know, Kat... He's quite handsome.''

Katherina blushed in a second.

''Don't tell me he isn't.'', Jaina mocked her apprentice.

''He is. But that doesn't mean anything. I don't even know him.'', Kat explained as her face returned to normal color.

Jaina sighed ''Well, Kat. To be honest, there is quite a lot of boys staring at you as you walk through the town I spotted.''

Katherina smiled and joked ''Well of course. My beauty is such a rare sight.''

Two of them smiled. And then finally, Jaina took the letter to read it. It was yet another one from captain Evencane, asking for resources since the Citadel is running low on them.

As she wrote the reply, Jaina said ''I have a task for you, Kat. You will take this letter to captain Evencane, if you don't mind.''

Young apprentice nodded her head and took the letter after Jaina finished writing it and sealing it with wax seal. ''After all, you may see that boy again.'', lady of Theramore mocked.

Katherina smiled and walked out.

 _xxxx_

Asher was lying on his bed in his room in the barracks. It was a bunk bed. Bran slept on top. Today's training was one of hardest in Asher's life. Bran was lucky to have captain Evencane send him to do a messenger job. At least he didn't have to suffer two hundred push ups in less than two minutes.

Asher barely made it through the day. He felt as if he is going to die out there. But thankfully, it is over. Now the comfort of his bed is something best Asher felt in a while. Right now, he wouldn't mind eternal sleep. The moon was high on the sky and moonlight sneaked it's way through the window and lighted the room a bit.

''I saw her today.'', Asher heard Bran talk from top.

''Who? That mage apprentice?''

''Yes. I was standing next to her in Jaina's office.''

Asher smiled ''Good. Did you do anything about it?''

''Yes I did. I watched her.''

''And?''

''What and? That's it.''

Asher sighed and rolled his eyes ''And then you whine how you wish you could meet her. You had a perfect chance today.''

''I know, I know. You don't have to tell me anything.''

''Grow some spine. Don't be a coward.'', bastard said.

Asher felt as Bran moved on top of the bunk bed. ''Damn me if I don't approach her next time I see her.''

''You say that every time.'', Asher replied and laughed.

Bran frowned ''Well this time I'm serious.''

''It's about damn time.'', Asher said and kicked the top of the bunk bed so Bran shifted on his bed. The two of them smiled then when someone in the room said ''Can you two shut up for Light's sake?''

The two of them didn't had any further troubles falling asleep. They were very tired from the exhausting training captain Evencane forced them to do. Sleep came to them.

 _xxxx_

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait guys, _again._ I hope you like it. Follow, favorite it, tell about it to your friends and so on :D

Cheers


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Crusaders in the making**

''Did you hear?'', Bran said as he swung his dual blades from both side, which Asher dodged by making a step back. The two of them were breathing heavily from hard practice captain Evencane still made them do because of Asher's 'midnight escape' a night ago.

''Did I hear what?'', Asher asked as he got back on his feet, wiping out sweat off his shoulder with sleeve of his dirty white tunic shirt. His black hair, damp of sweat, was glued to his head.

''Scarlet Crusade made it's way here.'', Bran replied as stuck his swords in the ground to rest his hands.

Asher dropped his battle stance and asked ''What are they doing here?''

''Probably looking for recruits.'', Bran said and shrugged.

Asher looked away, lost in his thoughts. _What if..._

''What are you thinking about, Ash?'', farmer asked.

''They are fighting to free Lordaeron.'', he started started ''As far as I know, Theramore, Stormwind or any other Alliance nation aren't doing a thing to restore Lordaeron. But Scarlet Crusade...''

Bran smiled ''You do know that they're bunch of crazy fanatics, right?''

Asher looked at his friend with serious face ''So what? If they can free Lordaeron from the undead, I'm in.''

Bran smiled again ''To be honest, Ash, I'm pretty sure that they're fighting a dying battle.''

''I'm not quite sure about that. They've had some successes near the Capital City.''

Bran shrugged ''Maybe. But that doesn't mean they're going to win against the Forsaken. From what I've heard, they've built a whole new city under the Capital. It's called the Undercity. And also, I've heard it's impenetrable.''

Asher shook his head ''That was said for Capital City as well. And look, it fell in a matter of hours. Also, remember this. No city or castle is impregnable.''

''Okay, okay. I understand. So what are you going to do?''

''I'm going to join Scarlet Crusade.''

Bran frowned ''Are you sure about that?''

Asher nodded ''I see it as an opportunity to restore my homeland. Don't think I'm not gonna take it.''

Bran sighed and approached his friend, putting hand on his shoulder ''Then, my friend, I'm going with you.''

Bastard looked at his friend with raised eyebrow ''Are you sure? You said it yourself that they're fighting a dying battle.''

Farmer frowned ''Well, it's more interesting than living here at least.''

Bastard smiled and hugged Bran with his right arm, asking with smile still hanging on his face ''Are you ready to take back Lordaeron?''

''Not until I meet that apprentice mage.'', Bran answered and two of them continued practice laughing.

''What are you two gibbering about?'', one of recruits, unknown to both Asher and Bran, asked and smiled ''You want to retake Lordaeron?''

Asher raised an eyebrow ''Why are you so surprised?''

Recruit smiled again and shook his head ''Well farmer, you say that a life here is boring. At least, it's safe from those undead in the east.''

Bran rolled his eyes ''I suggest you watch your back for the Horde lurking in west.''

''My name is Bran, by the way.'', blonde said

Recruit looked at him without words ''And you should remember it. Because this farmer is going to be known through the world. Mark my words.''

Few recruits around Asher and Bran started laughing after Bran's little 'speech'. But Bran didn't care for their opinions. It was not like their actions touched him. Instead, farmer picked his two swords from the ground and raised them at all those who stared at him with a wide smile on his face. ''Now, all of you who are laughing at me...'', he started ''I challenge you to duel. One per one, of course. After all, I can't take you all at once, can I now?''

Asher looked at him and smiled quietly. _What an idiotl,_ he thought with a smile.

When no one answered to farmer's challenge, he lowered his weapons with a recognizable disappointment on his face ''Oh well...'', Bran said sadly ''It seems I have to beat you again, Asher.''

Asher squeezed hilt of his blade and said ''Don't provoke me, farmer.''

''My name is Bran, if you didn't catch up with what I said earlier.'', he answered and two of them laughed as they continued practicing.

Few hours and a river of sweat later, two friends were in the Citadel hall eating dinner. Tonight's meal was mostly chicken, lamb and pork with a salad. It was probably the best one since Asher joined the recruits.

''So, when are we going to sign up for Crusade?'', Bran asked as he took a bite of pork. Asher just stared at him which made Bran shift in his seat ''Why are you looking at me like that?'', he asked with mouth full of food.

''It's still strange to me that you agreed on this so easily.'', Asher stated.

Bran swallowed the pork and drank some water before saying anything ''Well, for your information, I want to retake our home as much as you want. I may not be a prince to a fallen kingdom, but Lordaeron is much as my home as it is yours.''

Asher still gave that look to farmer ''So, you are with me even though we haven't finished our military training.''

Farmer nodded ''It doesn't say anywhere that we have to finish the training to join these Scarlet bastards.''

''Well, you are right about that.''

One of recruits, Abel, leaned over to their table and whispered ''You two want to join the Scarlet Crusade?''

Asher gave a questioning look to Abel's round face and didn't say anything.

''It isn't exactly a secret.'', Bran said.

It wasn't a secret that two of them are going to join the Scarlet Crusade. Surely, captain Evencane isn't going to like it as he considers the two of them to be one of few prodigies in this generation of recruits and holds hope for two of them to rise in ranks of the Theramore military. _Too bad I'm going to disappoint you, captain,_ Asher thought as he cut a piece of lamb and placed it in his mouth.

Abel ran his hand through his shoulder lenght brown haird and moved his chair to their table.

''You two realise that's crazy, right?''

Asher and Bran traded looks and answered both at the same time ''No.''

Abel sighed and slammed his fist against the table, confusing both Asher and Bran and resulting in curious looks all over the hall ''Well, I am in.''

''What?'', Asher asked, now utterly confused.

Abel laughed ''Count me in for retaking Lordaeron. Hell, I don't want to spend my life being a guard in Theramore. I am dying for battle.''

Asher smirked. _If only you knew the true horrors of war and the Scourge._

Abel was a blacksmith from southern Lordaeron. He left his home before Scourge came to that part, so there was no chance he knew how it was like back then five years ago. Surely, he lived through Theramore war where Jaina and Horde warchief Thrall fought against admiral Theramore, but that war can't be compared to the Scourge of Lordaeron.

Bran took a sip of water and said to Abel ''Well, don't complain when you come with us.''

Abel shook his head ''Don't worry, farmer.''

Asher laughed at Bran who got irritated as Abel called him farmer.

''Well you two, I got a proposition for you.'', Abel said and leaned towards them as if he was saying something others aren't supposed to hear. ''I am sneaking out with a couple of lads tonight, do you want to come with us?''

Bran and Asher traded curious looks and leaned towards Abel. ''I could use some fun in a while.'', Asher said and Bran hit him in the back of his head. ''Screw you and your fun. Because of your fun, Evencane is killing us with practice.''

Asher smiled without answering.

''So, I can count you in?'', Abel asked and two of them nodded their heads. ''Good. Meet us at the gate after midnight, when the most guards are asleep.''

And thus after saying this, Abel returned to his own table and finished eating. Meanwhile, Asher and Bran went to their room and prepared for 'sleep'. And now the hardest part is coming. Trying to stay awake, at least for Asher. He was dead tired from today's practice and he wanted to fall down on his bed and sleep forever, but he didn't want to leave Bran alone with Abel and his mules.

Time passed slowly in small chat between two friends. Moon was high on the sky marking midnight, and Asher and Bran knew it was a time for them to sneak out. They dressed and walked out of room. Halls of Citadel were pretty empty in these late hours, and sneaking through them was easy. Soon enough, they found themselves out walking towards Abel and his friends. Three other recruits were with him.

''You made it!'', Abel exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. He was one of tallest people Asher knew, taller whole head than Asher, and even Asher was taller than average people. Compared to Abel, Bran nearly looked like a child, especially if he was standing next to him.

''I see you've been waiting patiently.'', Bran commented with a smirk.

Abel laughed ''That indeed.'', he said and stood between Bran and Asher, wrapping his large arms around their necks ''Are you two lads ready to have one hell of a night?''

 _Lads,_ Asher thought and frowned ''So, where are we going?'', bastard asked

Abel rolled his eyes ''Stupid question. To Demonsbane Inn of course.''

''Just as expected..'', Bran added and sighed.

And so they went to Demonsbane Inn and Tavern, the largest and most crowned tavern on whole Theramore Isle. A place where all kinds of people came, from farmers through soldiers to lords and ladies. It was one of the first buildings that were built during Theramore's construction as a then coastal fort. Tavern got it's name because of the demon skull hanging on the wall over the bar. It's owner, Erik is called 'Demonbane', but it is believed that he wasn't the one who killed the demon though.

When recruits walked in, they found tavern still full of townsfolk. Bards were singing happy songs young maidens danced around them while drunkards sang along them and cheered their names. There was a fight or two that could be seen at both ends of the tavern and a broken table but nothing that can't be ended with a tankard of ale.

Abel had a wide smile on his face ''And now, my brothers..'', he started ''Let's begin our night.''

Recruits found their seats near the bar, where another group of people just left, providing them with empty chairs, just enough for all of them. Bran and Asher were sitting next to each other and one of Abel's friends, while the other three sat on opposite side of the table.

Young girl with shoulder lenght fair hair approached them. She wore a brown dress and a white tunic shirt with apron over it showing that she is a waitress.

''Can I get you anything?'', girl asked politely, giving Asher a smile along the way, by which bastard raised his eyebrow.

''Get these gentlemen an ale for each. This one is on me.'', Abel stated earning cheers from his friends of the table.

 _He isn't that bad,_ Asher thought as he cheered with others. Soon after, girl returned with tankards for each of recruits. And their night officialy began. Few tankards later, and some of recruits already showed signs of drunkeness. Asher wasn't among them, just like Abel. Bran on the other hand, wasn't quite formidable in this area. Fighting with swords was Bran's talent. Keeping up while drinking alcohol? Not really one of his talents.

Recruits were singing and drinking until one of them passed out on the floor, earning laughs and cheers all over tavern.

''It's a funny thing.'', Abel said as Asher and him were the only ones remaining on their seats, because other recruits were dancing and embarassing themselves. ''Look at those fools.'', he said, pointing to a group sitting in the darker corner of the inn. There were few of them, about five or six. They just sat and seriously stared at the others, rarely talking.

''What about them?'', Asher asked.

Abel smirked ''Let's bring them some fun.''

Asher smiled ''What do you have in mind?''

''You'll see. Come with me.''

Two of them left their seats and moved through the crowd towards the shady group. Approaching them, Asher spotted that they looked like soldiers, and their white tabards looked awfully familiar to him.

''Abel.'', he said as he followed him ''I think we shouldn't..''

Abel laughed ''Don't be scared. I know who they are.''

Few of them raised their heads and looked at two recruits approaching them with curious looks on their face. When Asher and Abel approached them, all looks were focused on two recruits.

Abel leaned on their table and smiled as he looked at them from face to face.

''Who are you?'', one of men asked Abel in a deep voice. He was surely man in late thirties, judging by his hard face.

''I am just a man wishing to bring some fun to you serious fellas.'', Abel stated and smiled, taking a tankard from one of men and taking a sip from it. Asher was shocked by this. _What is this fool doing?_

This resulted in reaction from one of this men who stood up, revealing an 'L' of Lordaeron on his white tabard. Instead of being blue, just like on Lordaeron's true standard, it was painted in red. _Scarlet Crusade_ , Asher thought.

Man who stood up grabbed Abel by his shirt, but latter removed his hand and hit him with the tankard in the face. Scarlet Crusader fell on floor while most of his companions jumped out of their chairs to attack Asher.

''Stand down, soldiers!'', the one who remained on his seat ordered and crusaders calmed down, and bowed to the orders, returning to their seats. He was the one with a hard face and serious look on his face. However, even though things have quieted down here, the rest of the people didn't seem to care about 'almost' brawl that happened. They went on with drinking and singing.

''I suggest you leave us, lads.'', crusader said in his deep voice, gazing seriously at two recruits. The look in his eyes made Asher shift in his place nervously.

''Let's go.'', Asher said to Abel and pulled him by his sleeve and two recruits walked away, returning to their table, where they found their seats taken by newcomers. Asher didn't mind it much, since he wanted to return to Citadel. Bed is the place he is dying to visit at the moment. Abel seemed nervous and Asher could guess why. _He didn't get in a fight_ , he thought and smiled at the thought. ''We should return.'', Asher said and scanned the tavern for Bran and others. He found them dancing with dancers as local band played happy music.

''Maybe we should leave them.'', Abel joked and smiled.

Asher laughed ''Maybe we should. But not tonight. Let's get them and head back.''

Fortunately for them, they didn't encounter a single guard on their way back. Guards of the Citadel would use any moment to slack off and rest while captain Evencane isn't watching. Also, those drunks didn't make it much harder for them to sneak back to their rooms. Well, Abel's lads only. Bran was wasted. He fell asleep back at the tavern. Asher carried Bran alone to their room and had a bit of a trouble placing him on top of the bunk bed. When he was finished with Bran, Asher turned to his own bed, the one under Bran's.

The comfort of his bed was thing Asher probably wanted most of all things.

 _Restoring Lordaeron can wait,_ Asher thought as he fell on his bed and fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

 _XXX_

''Wake up, idiot.'', Asher ordered as he pulled Bran off the top of the bunk bed. He made a blunt sound as he fell on the wooden floor from three feet height.

''You are... dead, bastard.'', Bran threatened in sleepy voice as he lied motionlessly on the floor. Asher was irritated by this 'bastard' but ignored it and turned around to walk away. Somehow, Bran managed to get on his feet. His head was ringing like crazy. The aftereffects of the last night were finally showing. Coldness that sneaked through the opened window made Bran shiver in his place, especially since he only wore his pants. ''Why did you wake me up?''

Asher stopped at doorstep of their room ''Scarlet recruiter is in Citadel. We shoud hurry before he leaves.''

''Oh, right.'', Bran said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. _That doesn't mean you can't wake me up nicely, you butthead,_ farmer thought frustrated as he donned his white tunic shirt, same as the one all recruits wore.

Two friends walked through the halls of the Citadel, filled with recruits, officers and commanders, all of them in some sort of a hurry. It was hard to get through these halls without pushing your way through. It took two of them good fifteen minutes until they got out.

''Tell me, Asher. When did we get back last night?'', Bran asked as he held his hand at the forehead. He felt as if a giant bell was ringing inside and was dizzy. The worst of all was a disgusting taste he felt in his mouth.

''It was well past midnight.'', Asher answered as he walked in front, making a way through the crowd as they just out to the courtyard of the Citadel. ''You were quite interesting to watch.''

''Oh, was I? How come?'', farmer asked as dragged behind bastard.

Bastard smiled ''Well, I'll just tell you that you were lucky that apprentice mage you're falling for wasn't there last night.''

Bran sighed ''Thank godness. Embarassing myself in front of her is last thing I want right now.''

At the center of the courtyard was a table with two Scarlet soldiers on their seats with a pile of papers in front of them. Recruiters weren't exactly surrounded by new recruits and it seemed that few were interested in joining the crusade.

Bran said mockingly in a low voice ''It looks like no one actually wants to join the crusade.''

Asher frowned ''No one wants to join bunch of lunatics in a dying battle.''

''Then what are we?'', Bran asked confused.

''Lunatics.''

Recruiters' faces seemed relieved when they saw someone finally approaching their table. They were older men, in mid forties at least. ''Good day, lads.'', one of them welcomed. ''You're here to apply for crusade?'', another asked.

Bran was already getting irritated by their voices, especially since he was in a bad mood because of hangover.

Asher nodded ''Yes, we are.''

''Take this paper and sign yourselves.'', the one who welcomed said, offering them a blank piece of paper and a pen.

''What's this?'', Bran asked curiously ''No one joined yet?''

Recruiters exchanged irritated looks and seemed offended by Bran's question. _Now that I asked, other recruits are giving us strange looks,_ Bran thought as he looked around himself.

''Just sign the paper, young man.''

After Asher finished signing, he handed paper over to Bran who quickly scribbled his name under Asher's own and handed it to recruiter who took it and read their names.

''Asher...'', he read thoughtfully ''And Bran. Tell me, lads. Why do you want to join the Crusade?''

Asher smiled, causing recruiters to look at him ''I want to restore my kingdom, that's all.''

'' _Your_ kingdom?'', one of recruiters asked with a smirk

Asher just smiled ''As if it matters whose kingdom it is, gentlmen. My goal is restoring it.''

''Why are you so persistend about it, young man?''

''Because it is a human land which was stolen from us. I aim to take that land back.''

Recruiters whispered something into each other's ears.

''I like your spirit, young man. And what about you, what was your name, Barn?''

Farmer rolled his eyes ''It is Bran, actually', he said and hit Asher on his back ''My goal is to accompany this bastard wherever he goes.'', he finished with a wide grin.

Asher sighed but barely held off a laugh. _Just you laugh, idiot,_ Bran thought and looked at the sky _I'll make you king one day._

''Interesting.'', said one of recruiters and leaned over table, snatching the paper from Bran's hand. ''As for your further instructions, go see our quartermaster in the Grey Wind, captain Gawyn's ship. There, you will recieve your equipment and needed training.

 _Training,_ Bran though and held off a laugh _You don't know what captain Evencane made us do. Training is least you should worry about when it comes to us._

Asher nodded and two recruits headed back to their rooms to pack their things. Other recruits were still staring at them curiously. Some of them looked happy for Asher and Bran are finally leaving. In fact, two of them didn't really have much friends when it comes to other recruits. Usual fights and quarells with other recruits made sure of it.

At the entrance of the Citadel, at the top of the stairwalk, captain Evencane was waiting for them with his arms folded as usual, wearing his tidy steel armor, with Theramore tabard on the chest, golden anchor on a white background. His face was wrinkled, nothing usual, from his angry expression he had on his face all the time.

''What are you two doing?'', he asked in an storming, angry voice, not too loudly, but not too quietly either.

''Captain...'', Asher started seriously ''We are leaving.''

Evencane raised an eyebrow ''Where to?''

''To Lordaeron.'', bastard answered confidently ''To restore my father's kingdom.''

His face expression turned from angry to furious ''You don't really hope to win the dying battle of Scarlet Crusade, lad?''

''I don't know if we will win, captain. But we have to try. Sitting idle doing nothing like other kingdoms will not help Lordaeron!''

Captain frowned ''Lordaeron is dead, boy! Realise that!''

Bran watched as Asher was slowly losing his temper ''I've been told that since the day Lordaeron fell. You don't have to repeat that to me, Evencane!''

Captain seemed fazed by Asher's outburst, but retained his composure ''Listen to me, lads. You're one of best recruits I've ever trained, even back in Lordaeron. Don't waste your lives and die in dead land, fighting a dying battle.''

''I'm sorry, cap. But we already decided.'', Bran added and captain finally gave up on trying.

''As you wish, lads. I wish you all the luck in the world. You will need it.'', captain said with a saddened expression and walked past them.

Bran sighed and walked inside with Asher to their rooms. Crowd in the halls was much less dense than before. They packed their things in small bags. That consisted of another pair of clothes, a waterskin, and some cheese and bread. They left the Citadel followed by curious looks of everyone inside, since they were the first ones from the Citadel to join the Scarlet Crusade.

To get to the Theramore harbor, two of them had to pass through the market. Bran knew Asher doesn't want to spend rest of his life here. He will rather die on the battlefield, fighting for glory of Lordaeron.

''You know, Asher.'', Bran said ''I'll never consider Theramore my home.''

''Neither will I. But I'll miss this place.'', bastard answered and stopped, turning to Bran with a faint smile.

''I'll miss it too.'', Bran said a little bit saddened.

''Look behind you.'', bastard said and smiled.

Farmer turned and saw Katherina walking with a friend in her red dress. Her black curly hair was carried by faint wind, revealing her beautiful face. Just by looking at her made Bran blush. Asher laughed and punched him in the shoulder ''You won't grab her after all, it seems.''

Bran frowned ''It looks like it.'', and turned to resume towards harbor.

''What? Did I make you mad?''

Bran stopped and turned his head to Asher, with a saddened face ''Not really. I just regret I didn't do something earlier.''

''Well, do it now. She's right here. Now's your chance.''

Bran smiled ironically ''I'm afraid she'll have to wait for this new _crusader_ to come back.''

Asher stared at him with surprised face ''Let me ask you Bran again. Are you sure you want to come with me? I mean, you probably won't ever have a chance to meet her if you leave. You'll be on opposite ends of the world.''

Bran shook his head and grinned ''It doesn't matter, really. I want to go home as much as you want. Let's restore Lordaeron.''

And in the moment he said that, Katherina walked past him. _She didn't even look,_ he thought sadly _But I can't really complain. I haven't done nothing all this time._

''Let's go on, Ash.'', farmer said and proceeded towards the Grey Wind, where Scarlet quartermaster is waiting for them.

Theramore harbor was full of all kinds of people. Traders were selling sea products, sailors were taking care of the ships, drinking on the ships and simply relaxing on the ships. As for Theramore coastal guard, they were patrolling, questioning for smugglers and simply keeping peace. A trader could be heard shouting ''Fresh fish for sale! Only the best fish for the best price from Olmund!'' People mostly ignored him, but there were those curious in what he has for sale.

There were three large docks where dozens of ships could port without a trouble. Bran remembered when they first started building it. During admiral Proudmoore's reign, there was only one dock, but ever since his daughter Jaina took over, she spent the gold from the treasury to extend the harbor which proved to be a good move, since a lot of more ships could come and thus bring more wealth to the city itself.

Harbor was filled with ships from Storwmind and few others from Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Valley. Bran could count six Scarlet ships. They are easily recognisable by their white sails, with red flame on the centre of it. One of them had red Lordaeron _L_ instead of flame. _That symbol used to be blue back in a day,_ Bran thought as he spotted the sail. He looked at Asher and knew from his face that he was thinking the same. Boarding the ship by walking over a large plank they spotted a few Scarlet crusaders resting, while other sailors worked. Asking one of crusaders, they learned that quartermaster is in captain's cabin.

''Come in.'', voice from the inside said after Bran knocked on the door. Closing the door as they walked in, Bran spotted a middle aged man leaned on a table with papers, reading them from above.

''I assume you're the new recruits, am I right?'', quartermaster asked, scanning two survivors of Lordaeron. Two of them nodded, confirming.

''At last some good news. Take your seats.''

Asher and Bran sat at two chairs in front of the desk. Quartermaster took two silver cups from the shelf and poured them with wine, placing it in front of two boys. ''The finest wine from Storwmind.. Take a sip. Feel the flavour.''

Two boys exchanged looks and took their cups, both of them sipping carefully. Bran wasn't particulary into wines, he was more of a beer lover, but this one wasn't bad at all. Although Asher seemed to enjoy it more.

Asher smiled ''This wine is good. But you surely have to taste one of the wines from Capital City. Father used to...'', he stopped as he said _father_

''Your father what?'', quartermaster asked curiously. He was obviously interested in wines. Asher didn't answer which prompted quartermaster to ask ''What are your names?''

''I'm Bran.'', farmer said simply.

''I'm Asher.'', bastard said proudly ''You may not know me by this name, but I'm more popular by the name Bastard of Lordaeron.''

Quartermaster widened his eyes of surprise. And then he smiled widely. ''So, it seems that we finally have someone who can strengthen our cause.''

Asher raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

''You, boy. You will be of a big use to us.'', quartermaster said, still smiling. ''You have a blood of the kings. We can use it to strengthen the morale of our men.''

Bastard remained silent. It was pretty predictable after all that the crusaders would use this. But Asher didn't care. All he wanted was to fight for Lordaeron. That's what it seemed like to Bran.

While quartermaster remained lost in his thoughts, Bran stood up ''We should go.'', and gestured to Asher with his head. Asher nodded and stood up.

''Oh my, you haven't drank all your wine.'', quartermaster said sadly.

Bran smiled and said sarcastically ''We don't want to get drunk for the training.''

''This man is creeping me out.'', Bran whispered-yelled to Asher as he shut the door of the cabin.

Asher laughed and mocked Bran. Two of them were later directed to the armory to find their equipment. By now, they were officially members of Scarlet Crusader, _sworn_ to restore Lordaeron to it's former glory.

 _Hooray,_ Bran thought sarcastically as he gazed on the ocean from the deck of the ship, leaned on the wall of the cabin with his arms folded. _I'm going home_.

 _xxx_

 **Author's note:**

After so long, I've finished this chapter too, the longest one to date. Enjoy friends.

Cheers


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fateful return**

Theramore port was crowded with people who bid their farewells to their sons, brothers, fathers and alike who were leaving to war in a crusade to restore fallen human kingdom. Weeping mothers could be seen hugging their sons tightly maybe for the last time as they were getting ready to leave to maybe certain deaths.

Priestess of the Light, Deanna was looking for Asher in the crowd, but couldn't see him anywere. He should be pretty easy to spot since he was one of the tallest people Deanna knew. Young Asher grew a lot since they came in Theramore. Over those five years since they came to Theramore, he became like a younger brother to her and she cared about him deeply. First two years he spent living with her before he joined the army, hoping that one day he would get to fight for Lordaeron. Deanna tried to talk him out of it, but she couldn't do a thing. Bastard of Lordaeron has set his goal long ago the day Capital City fell.

As for Deanna, she remained the priestess of Light, now in service of Lady of Theramore, Jaina Proudmoore. Two of them became very good friends and Deanna was one of Jaina's most trusted advisors as it came to religious and political concerns. Deanna lived in a house near Jaina's Tower. It was a small and nice, cozy place, just the type Deanna liked. She was twenty four, and was already recognized as one of most potential priests in Theramore, if not the most potential. She never married, and never inteded to. She lived her life for the Light. But she matured, and that's what matters.

 _Bastard of Lordaeron,_ as they called Asher, has also matured a lot in these five years. He was still impulsive just like back in the day she met him, and Deanna knew that. But his way of thinking has changed. Even though he now understood the tragedy that befell Lordaeron and how it's nearly impossible to do anything, he was still willing to give his life for the lost kingdom. This saddened Deanna deeply. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the people who didn't even cared about him. Nobles of Lordaeron treated him like trash. His own brother treated him like trash. Yet he was willing to fight for them.

Fall of Lordaeron wasn't the only thing that affected Asher. The loss of his father hit him hard, but death of his sister left him scarred permanently. From what Deanna understood, he loved his sister Calia most on the whole world. While the wound of loss of his sister was still fresh, Deanna remembered countless night she spent awake as Asher would have nightmares. He would speak his sister's name and how he can't find her. And now he's finally made his move. Asher's leaving Theramore. For good.

Deanna tried to make her way through the crowd, looking for Asher. Finally, after some time, she found him in front of a ship called _Grey Wind_ , standing with farmer Bran and few others. He was standing there with them, cracking jokes and lighting the mood. It seemed he's taking it quite well considering that he is joining the crusade. Wide smile was on his face and for a moment, Deanna could think he was happy. That was far of truth. His eyes are what gave it away. That sadness, maybe even depression that was sleeping inside of him, was visible through his green eyes.

''Asher.'', she called out to him. Boy turned to her and made a face of relief when he saw her, as if he didn't see her for ages.

He ran up to her and said with a hopeful smile ''For a second I thought you wouldn't be here.''

Deanna frowned ''As if I'd miss the opportunity to say goodbye. Are you ready? Did you pack all your things?''

Asher nodded ''I did. Everything is in my cabin in the ship. Don't worry. I'm ready.''

''Good.'', she replied and looked at him, smiling weakly. Then she gave him a tight hug. She felt her eyes watering. It was hard not to cry ''Promise me you'll return one day.''

Asher grinned ''Next time you see me, you'll adress me as your Grace.'', he joked and Deanna smiled.

''Board the ship!'', crusaders aboard ordered and newcomers slowly boarded numerous ships.

Asher sighed as Deanna let him ''I need to go. Don't worry to much about me.''

Priestess wiped the tear and said with a smile ''You know that is impossible.''

Bastard smiled, for one last time, and turned around to leave. Leave for war. For his destiny.

 _xxx_

 _The Grey Wind_ was the fastest out of six Scarlet ships that were anchored in Theramore. It was the personal ship of Galvar Pureblood. He was the crusader with a _hard_ face that Asher and Abel met in the tavern during their sneak out. Galvar Pureblood was a High Commander of Scarlet Crusade, a man responsible for recruiting new soldiers into the crusade from Kalimdor, and a ruler of Hearthglen. Hearthglen itself was a city in lost kingdom of Lordaeron, who somehow survived the rampage of Scourge. Ironically, few years ago before Arthas' betrayal, it was saved by the combined efforts of future Lich King, Arthas Menethil himself and Knight of the Silver Hand, Uther Lightbringer, who died defending Andorhal.

As for Galvar Pureblood, he was once a knight who fought under prince Arthas, and who loved the kingdom of Lordaeron deeply. Unlike most of humans, he never fled Lordaeron. Instead, he remained there and fought. Before joining Scarlet Crusade, he led a small band of survivors and even made a little progress here and there in Alterac mountains.

 _The Grey Wind_ was sailing well in front of other Scarlet ships, itself being the leader ship of the small crusader fleet. Two hundred crusaders arrived on Kalimdor on those six ships, which could all together transport more than seven hundreds soldiers, with _The Grey Wind_ being able to carry more than two hundreds.

Sailors on the leader ship were tasked with all kinds of responsibilities on the water-borne vessel, varying from navigating the ship to cleaning and repairing maintenance. They must be well-versed in fire safety and firefighting methods, in case if some parts of ship would be set on fire, caused either by inattention or by cannon fire.

As for newborn crusaders, Asher, Abel and Bran were standing the deck of _The Grey Wind,_ with their looks focused on the east, towards Eastern continent, as sun slowly but surely set in the west.

''How're you feeling, farmer?'', former blacksmith apprentice Abel asked in a humorous way and laughed at Bran who was leaned over the deck fence and tried not to vomit. His face was changing all kinds of colors in a matter of seconds.

Bran stared daggers at Abel, with eyes full of tears from vomiting. Farmer couldn't handle seafaring too well.

''I'm hungry.'', Abel sighed and said, but only to provoke Bran - who actually started vomiting because he ate too much, even though others told him specifically not to eat too much - while looking down at the sea dogs visible in the water around in front of the ship. Hearing this, Bran pushed Abel hardest he could, but barely moved him as latter died of laughter. Seeing this, it reminded Asher that short Bran looked like a child compared to Abel, who was even taller than Asher.

''It's not my fault that you can't eat anymore, famer.'', Abel mocked and laughed and turned to walk away ''I'll leave you two sissies alone. I need some food.''

''Finally..'', Bran whispered, barely talking, as Abel walked away ''I hate that guy.''

Asher laughed at that. Abel was good to him, so he was good to Abel. Simple as that.

''Bran.'', bastard said after some time ''Do you ever think what's it going to be like when we arrive there?''

Farmer raised his head as he nearly vomited again and looked at Asher. ''I do. '' He sighed and continued ''I think about my parents more often. And our house in outskirts of Brill, near Brightwater Lake. Those were good times. I remember that I often went to swim in the lake with others from the Brill and outskirt.''

Asher smiled and shared his pick of memories ''Those were good times indeed. Dain and I would often ride to the areas around the Brill. I remember once we rode to the other side of the Brightwater Lake but lost our way and didn't return for two days.''

Bran laughed as he felt less nauseous. ''Oh really?''

Asher nodded his head, laughing ''Believe me, you don't want to know what happened when we came back.''

''What happened?'', Bran asked curiously.

Asher sighed ''I thought Father wanted to kill me, judging by his initial reaction. He was furious. That night when we didn't return, there was a word going around the court that a specific band of men massacred several children on the road. Father thought I was one of those children.

''How did you find a way back if you got lost on the way?'', Bran asked.

Asher frowned ''Father sent Arthas after the band. _Perfect prince_ has found and imprisoned the bandits within the day and found Dain and me by nightfall. That's when a strangest thing happened.''

''What thing?''

''I don't know if it was my imagination, but for a moment, I thought I saw concern on Arthas' face.''

Bran widened his eyes ''What? Are you serious?''

It was funny to Asher how this was so shocking even to Bran, who didn't know Arthas. ''I am. But only for a moment. Then he returned us home. Dain went to Brill, and Arthas brought me to Father. Then it was just like I said earlier. At first, I feared Father would strike me, since he started yelling at me. And then, all of sudden, after he stopped yelling, he hugged me and said ' _I thought I lost you, son_ '.''

''Oh...'', Bran said in a sad tone.

Asher was smiling and his eyes were reflecting the light well ''After he let me go, Calia came in running and did the same as Father, except she started crying.''

''What happened next?''

Asher's sad face turned into a serious one, even hateful one ''And then... Arthas walked past me without even looking at me.''

Bran didn't know what to say at this. Even though he knew what Arthas was like from what Asher told him, he had no comment on this. He was still shocked.

''I loved my Father...'', Asher started, gazing upon a horizon ''... and I loved my sister. More than anything. It's because of them, Bran...'', he said and looked at farmer ''... It's because of them why I decided to fight. I'm the only one left. I may be a bastard, but I'm still a member of House of Menethil. I must fight, to preserve it's legacy and legacy of humanity of Lordaeron.''

Bran took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

''Asher.'', he said after he opened his eyes and looked at the bastard ''I may be of a low birth, but I still know something highborns do.''

Asher raised an eyebrow ''And what is that?''

''I pledge my services to you. I will fight for you, and die for you if needed.'', farmer said confidently.

Asher widened his eyes of shock ''What the hell are you talking about? Shut up, you idiot.''

Bran laughed at this and punched Asher in the shoulder ''I got you, didn't I? As if I'd ever pledge my life to you. There are far more interesting things than that.''

Asher rolled his eyes and frowned ''I didn't fall for that.''

Bran was laughing ''No, you didn't at all.''

 _xxx_

Jaina's tower was a tallest structure in Theramore and one built on the center of a town itself. It served as lady Jaina's residence and an office where she ruled Theramore Isle. Other than that, it served as a large library, and the only one to add, in Theramore. All floors were filled with all kinds of books from all around the world, except the top floor, where Jaina lived and ruled from.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore was having dinner in the room in her tower, with Deanna and her apprentice Katherina. They were eating in silence, which was ended by occasional comments about everyday life.

''Tell me, Deanna.'', Jaina started, ending the silence ''How are you coping with Asher's deparature?''

Priestess of Light looked at Jaina with sad eyes and answered ''I am worried about him, my lady.''

Jaina gave Deanna a smile of encouragment ''From what I hear, Asher is very capable warrior. He's a Menethil indeed, I'm sure he'll do well in Lordaeron.''

Deanna returned something which could be called smile.

''After all, my lady...'', Katherina added ''...I saw that short guy that is always seen next to him is also a good fighter. He is not alone out there, my lady.''

Priestess of Light now smiled widely ''You're talking about Bran, Katherina. And you're right.''

''He's like a brother to you, am I right?'', lady of Theramore asked Deanna, reffering to Asher, to which she responded with nodding. ''We bonded a lot since we met each other five years ago.'', priestess started ''I've been keeping him safe ever since. Late lord Uther entrusted me with it.''

Jaina made saddened expression with the mention of Uther's name. Both Katherina and Deanna saw that.

''Lord Uther was a great man.'', Jaina started ''He was very loyal. He had a pure heart.''

''I've heard, my ladies...'', Katherina stated ''...that during the fall of Andorhal, lord Uther nearly bested the _prince_ in combat. I've heard that Holy Light engulfed his whole body and undead around him were slain in a matter of moments.''

Jaina nodded approvingly ''Uther was the most powerful out of all paladins of the Silver Hand. There is no mistaking it. He was their leader, the first of them.''

Deanna added ''It was a good life we had back then, my lady.''

Jaina nodded her head with a faint smile ''It was. What do you think about all this, Kat?''

Apprentice mage was caught offguard with this question but hid it well. ''I think that Lordaeron should never be forgotten. It taught us that even those we trust the most can backstab us at any time. Lordaeron was a lesson we all had to learn the hard way.''

 _I'm proud of her. She has matured a lot since I brought her here_ , Jaina thought as she sipped wine from her silver cup. _She's almost ready._

''If you'll excuse me'', apprentice said and stood up from her seat ''I'm leaving you, my ladies. Thank you for dinner, lady Jaina.'', she said and left the room, leaving Jaina and Deanna alone.

After Katherina closed the doors of the room, Deanna turned to Jaina and asked ''Is she making any progress?''

''She is.'', Jaina praised ''And at a very astonishing rate. I've never seen someone so young to master arcane magic so well at a such a short time.''

Priestess smirked ''Well, don't be too surprised, my lady. She's daughter of Lyanna Grimson, and you know who that is, my lady.''

''A former member of the Kirin Tor. And a youngest one to achieve the seat in the Council.'', lady of Theramore replied ''She showed me few tricks back in a time when I was still an apprentice. Other than Antonidas, she was the one most responsible for my studies.''

Jaina sighed in a saddened tone and took a sip of her drink ''She disappeared in a destruction of Dalaran and hasn't been heard of ever since. Lyanna was a hero of the Second War and one of the most powerful wizards at the time.''

Deanna smiled and said ''Her daughter seems to have inherited a lot of her potential.''

''Not only her potential. But her looks as well. She is same as her mother. Bright future is in front of her, Deanna. Mark my words'', Jaina added, proud of her apprentice.

Few moments were spent in complete silence. Both lady of Theramore and Priestess of the Light kept their mouths shut. But the silence was soon broken.

''It's unreal how much Asher reminds me of _him._ '', Jaina said out of nowhere.

Deanna's made a shocked face, but only for a second. She knew about Jaina and Arthas and their romance in the past.

''Everytime I saw Asher...'', Jaina said ''...I could see Arthas. True, Asher had a black hair instead of Arthas' golden one, but I just can't help it. He behaves like Arthas. He looks like Arthas. It's just too much for me. They're so much alike, as if they are the same person.''

Deanna listened to her lady carefully and made a saddened expression. _I just pray same fate won't befall him._

 _xxx_

After nearly three weeks, Scarlet fleet made it's way to Tyr's Hand, a fortified city located in Eastern Plaguelands in southeast. It's a large human town, with population of about 9,000 inhabitants. Few humans that remained in the Plaguelands desperately seek safety of Tyr's Hand, also being called a _City of Churches_. It's a religious center of the order of the Scarlet Crusade, and is manned by it's army. It's relatively untouched by the undead plague, which is surprising for the Plaguelands, which were after Tirisfal most devastated region of the former Lordaeron. Land is brown and trees are dead. Mindless Scourge undead roam the dead forest, ghost towns and abandoned villages.

Although in a lot better condition than the rest of the Plaguelands, Tyr's Hand was also a dying town in a kind of way. Trees and flora are obviously dying, which was as bright as a day.

Tyr's Hand itself, was a large port city populated by humans and was loyal to the crown of the kingdom of the same name back in the ancient times and later Lordaeron in more recent past. It was founded by pilgrims migrating into the land which was in that time contested by roving bands of forest trolls and was named after a legendary hero of ancient stories, the city quickly grew to become a regional bastion of security as well as a center of trade and commerce with the nearby High Elven kingdom of Qeul'Thalas.

City prospered throughout most of it's history. It's worth mentioning that it suffered a revolt during the Second War which required Knights of the Silver Hand to stop the revolt and watch over the local populace. During the Third War and undead plague, Scourge armies besieged the city several times but could never breach it's walls due to the strategic position of the city itself. It was during the fall of Lordaeron when the city pledged it's loyalty to then newly formed order of the Scarlet Crusade and has been the seat of High General Birgitte Abbendis, one of the founders of the Scarlet Crusade and also one of leaders.

''We're almost back home.'', Bran said behind Asher as he stepped out of the ship on docks.

Asher nodded thoughtfully and answered ''And now it's on us to take it back.''

Farmer nodded and mentioned ''I get the feels stepping on this soil again.''

''I feel sadness in it.'', Asher answered to that ''The cries of the dead, weeping for vengeance.''

Bran felt the desire for revenge courshing through Asher. It made him shift in his place.

''And that vengeance shall be served.'', bastard of Lordaeron stated with determination on his face.

Bran nodded and tapped Asher on his shoulder ''You are not the only avenger here.''

Bastard lips curled upwards. ''We finally get the opportunity to fight for our homeland.''

''You are right. Starting today, restoration of the fallen kingdom begins.'', Bran confirmed with determination ''But first of all, let's get some food. I'm starving.''

 _xxx_


End file.
